Sometimes Love Hurts
by Eternal Fire
Summary: Finished at last!!! Serena is betrayed by Darien in the worst possible way, but everything is not as it seems...
1. Sometimes Love Hurts

Disclaimer:This story takes place in the same universe as my other Sailor Moon story, 'Destiny'.The characters 'Ken' and 'Glen' are property of Sailor Mac!She is the mastermind behind their creation.

# Sometimes Love Hurts

Serena nearly skipped down the walk to her house.

"Hi mom," she called as she bolted through her living room.Serena nearly sprinted to her bedroom and closed her door.She undressed from her school uniform and went to her closet to change, when she caught a look of herself in the mirror.

Serena stopped for a second and gazed at her profile.Her body had changed a lot in the last few years.When she was fourteen, she had the cuteness of a junior high school girl, but now, she was seventeen, and her 'cuteness' had long since grown into full-blown beauty.Serena had grown several inches in the last three years.Although she'd never catch Lita or Rei, she was now taller than Mina and was giving Amy a run for her money.

"Hmmph, finally, I'm not the smallest anymore!" Serena said with a giggle.

Her legs had grown along with her height and were a tempting invitation to boys whenever she wore a skirt.Her waist had remained thin, but her hips had grown out slightly, giving them a slight wiggle when she walked.Serena had found this out when she'd once caught Darien staring at her while she walked.Serena's eyes moved up her body over her flat tummy to the swells of her breasts.Though she'd never cared what anybody thought about them (with the exception of one Tuxedo-clad young man), Serena was glad that she'd filled out a bit since her early teens.The baby fat that had once made her face cute had long since disappeared, and Serena looked like an angel (as many had told her), but she always disagreed with them.Her meatballs hadn't changed, but Serena liked her hairstyle the way it was.

"Besides, Darien wouldn't be able to call me Meatball-Head anymore," Serena stated and chuckled.

She shook herself out of her thoughts and rummaged through her closet for something to wear.

"Hmm, what should I wear?" Serena asked herself.It was Friday, and she was going to stay at Darien's tonight like she did every weekend.Serena grabbed a tight red blouse and a black mini skirt.She put on the outfit and checked her appearance.

"Looks good, but there's one thing missing…" Serena went to her bureau and put on a light coating of her ruby red lipstick.Darien loved it when she wore that shade, and she'd grown accustomed to putting it on every time she went to see him."…There, all set!" she said proudly.

Serena walked out of her room and into the kitchen.Her mom was busy fixing dinner, and the smell of beef stew made Serena's mouth water.

"Need some help mom?" Serena asked.Her mother smiled at her.

"No, honey, I'm okay," she replied.Serena's mom noticed the bag on her daughter's shoulder and guessed where she was going.

"Say hi to Darien for me, okay," the older woman said with a hinge of sadness in her voice.Her baby girl had grown up faster than she thought she would.Serena nodded and hugged her mother.

"I will mom, thank you," she answered.

Serena knew that her mother had known about her and Darien for a long time and decided to tell her the truth, including the fact that they slept together.Naturally, her mother was concerned about their 'activities' and asked Serena was she used for protection.It was then that Serena had decided to tell her mother the **whole** truth – everything from her being Sailor Moon, to her friends being the Sailor Scouts, to Luna and Artemis being able to speak.Her mother had nearly fainted when she saw her little girl transform into the famous hero, but she had accepted it.

Serena decided to leave out the fact that Reine was her daughter.It was easier on her mother to think that Reine was her niece rather than her granddaughter.Her mother had actually helped her relationship with Darien, especially where Serena's father was concerned.Serena recalled the countless times where her mom had saved her hide when she'd come home late.

As Serena walked out of her house, she had no idea that she was being watched.

"Well…well…well…so the little Sailor bitch is going to have a romantic evening with her Darien.That's what she thinks!" a female cackled.She ran her long fingernails through her blood red hair and grinned.

"My queen, do you wish me to take care of this mission?" one of her minions asked.

"No, this is something that I want to handle personally.I've waited for this moment for a long time," the queen laughed and disappeared.

Darien was putting the finishing touches on his kitchen table, when a familiar knock was heard at his door.

"Late as usual," he chuckled softly.

Darien opened his door and like clockwork Serena lunged into his arms.She wrapped her arms around Darien's neck and kissed him hungrily.Darien greedily returned her kiss, and Serena smiled inwardly.

'Perfect, he doesn't suspect a thing.'Yes, she'd studied Serena very well and knew how she greeted Darien.

Darien deepened their kiss, and Serena tugged on his shirt.

"Easy Serena, don't you want to eat first?" Darien chuckled.She batted her eyes at him and smiled seductively.

"No way, I haven't seen you all week, and we have some catching up to do," she cooed.Darien swooped her up in his arms.

"Well…I guess a little dessert before dinner isn't too bad?" he quipped and carried his 'princess' towards his bedroom.

"Jeez, I can't believe how late I am!" Serena growled as she walked up the street to Darien's apartment.One of her heels had broken on the way, and she had to go all the way back home to change shoes.

"At least Darien doesn't mind if I'm late," Serena laughed.She reached his building and walked inside.

Serena step out of the elevator and approached Darien's door.She knocked her customary three times, but there was no answer.Thinking that he couldn't hear her, Serena used her key and entered Darien's apartment.

The place smelled of stir-fry, and the table was set for two.

"Muffin, you here?" Serena called, but there was still no answer.She heard a noise coming from his bedroom and reasoned that he was preparing it for her arrival.

"I guess I should help him," Serena said with a grin.

When she approached the door, Serena could hear moaning coming from inside- specifically, two different moans.Serena felt her heart stop as she realized what was going on.But Darien would never?She opened the door slightly.

"Oh baby…you're so good," Darien moaned as his lover rocked on time of him. He was heaven; they'd never gone at it this intensely before! 

"Oh Darien…oh yes…that's so good," said the person who Darien saw as Serena.

In Serena's eyes, she saw a beautiful woman with long, blood red hair riding on top of her Darien.Darien was moaning and groaning louder than he ever had when they were together.

"Oh baby…oh gosh I'm almost there…oh so close," Darien groaned, completely oblivious to who was observing him just outside his bedroom door.

"Yes Darien…oh now…yes!" his lover groaned in ecstasy.

Serena had seen enough; her heart was completely broken.How could he do this?Her limbs went completely numb, and her bag dropped onto the floor.She couldn't think straight; she just had to get out of there!Serena ran from Darien's apartment with the two lovers simultaneous moans echoing in her ears.

Back inside the bedroom, Darien collapsed in exhaustion, and his lover waved her hand over his face.Darien instantly fell fast asleep, and the woman resumed her original form as she slid off him.

"Revenge is sweet, my dear Darien. Your princess will hate you now, and you'll think that it was she who drove you to such a brink of ecstasy.I'll be seeing you soon."And with that, the queen disappeared into a black void; her mission was finished.

Serena ran all the way home and straight into her room.She'd thrown herself on her bed and cried her eyes out.Her mother had come by wandering why she was home, but Serena didn't want to see anybody right now.

As her mother exited her room, she noticed Luna heading towards her daughter's room.

"Luna, something's terribly wrong with her; I can feel it!She came in and ran to her room instantly!I've heard her crying for the last three hours!" Serena's mother gasped.

"I'll try to talk to her," Luna offered.

Luna approached the door and squeezed inside to Serena's room.Her charge had stopped her tears and was now standing in front of her bureau gazing at herself in the mirror.The cat hopped up on the shelf next to her and gazed at Serena with worried eyes.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Luna asked softly.

"It's over, Luna," Serena replied.

"What's over?" Luna prodded.Serena felt tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to cry anymore.She had too much pride in herself to cry over Darien anymore.

"Darien and I.It's over once and for all!" Serena said firmly.Luna picked her jaw up off the floor.

"Serena, I'm sure that Darien just said something that he didn't mean; you two can work it out just like you did last time," Luna said with a smile.Serena shook her head.

"No, Luna, not this time.This time, Darien can't talk his way out of it," she replied.

"What happened?" Luna wondered.Serena's eyes darkened in anger.

"I went over to see him and found him screwing some red headed hoar!" Serena hissed.Luna was taken aback by Serena's language; she'd never talked like that before.

"Serena, you must be kidding; Darien wouldn't cheat on you!" Luna gasped.

"But he did Luna; I saw it with my own eyes," her charge answered.Serena reached into her blouse and pulled out her locket with the moon crystal in it.

"Here Luna, I won't be needing this anymore," she said flatly.

"What!" her guardian gasped.

"Without Prince Darien, there is no need for Princess Serenity, and without Princess Serenity, there is no need for Sailor Moon," Serena added.Luna couldn't believe her own ears!

"Serena, you can't be serious!" Luna begged.Serena looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yes, I am Luna, from this day forward, Sailor Moon is no more!" she confirmed.

To be continued…


	2. Aftermath

"'From this day forward, Sailor Moon is no more.'That's exactly what she said!" Luna gasped.Five jaws hit the pavement.

"Luna, Serena can't be serious, can she?" Mina asked in shock.

"Yeah, she's probably just upset!" Lita added.Luna shook her head.

"I don't think so.I could see it in her eyes; it was like a part of her was dead," the cat answered.

"In a way, you're right, Luna, a part of her would be dead, if Darien wasn't with her," Rei stated.

"I can only imagine the heartbreak that Serena is feeling right now," Amy said sadly.

"Luna, Serena may be a meatball head, but what could make say something like that?" Reine asked.Everyone could hear the gulp from the cat's throat.

"Well, her exact words were 'I went over to see him and found him screwing some red-headed hoar!'" Luna repeated.

"No way!" everyone, even Artemis, shouted.

"Luna, Darien would never cheat on her!" Rei gasped.

"I agree with you, Rei, but Serena said that she saw it with her own eyes," Luna replied.

"No wonder she feels so horrible," Mina said in understanding.Reine stood there with tears in her eyes.Darien wouldn't do something so horrible…would he?

"Luna…let me try and talk to her," Reine volunteered.

"You can try, Reine, but I don't think that she'll listen to anyone right now," Luna said sadly.

The scouts dispersed, and Rei continued with her afternoon chores.She carefully swept off the temple's walk, when she felt a hand touch her shoulder.Her head snapped around, and her defenses went into overdrive.

"Hey Rei, you okay?" a tender voice asked.Rei relaxed as she recognized the voice and felt a pair of strong, loving arms encircle her waist.

"Yes, Chad, I'm fine, just sad about what happened to Serena," she replied.Chad could hear the distress in her voice and turned her around.He brushed some of her black hair out of her face and smiled at her.

"What is it, Rei?Is she sick or something?" he asked.Rei felt tears welling in her eyes, but she held them back.

"No, she's not sick; she just has a broken heart.She…she…she caught Darien cheating on her!" Rei finally blurted out.Chad's eyes widened in astonishment.He hadn't known Darien that long, but he knew how crazy both he and Serena were about each other.The two radiated love like sunshine whenever they were around.

"Rei, are you sure?I don't know Darien that well, but I do know that he loves Serena very much," Chad replied.

"I thought so too, but Serena claims to have caught him red-handed," Rei stated.Chad pulled her into a gentle hug.Rei locked her arms around him and rested her head on his strong chest.

"And you think that I might do the same thing one day?" Chad asked.He hadn't really wanted to ask the question, but he could hear the fear behind Rei's statements.Rei snapped her head up in surprise!A tiny voice inside her had been whispering that very question to her over and over again.

"Chad, I know how much you care about me, and I feel the same way about you.But, I keep hearing this nagging little voice in the back of my mind."Rei was expecting him to be upset, but instead, he simply nodded his head.

"I understand what you mean, Rei.You've trusted me with a lot of things- your heart, your love, and your body, and after hearing Serena's story, you think that the same thing might happen between us.Rei…I don't mind you having doubts…that's human nature, but I want you to know that regardless of whether we're together or not, I will never betray your trust in me!" Chad said firmly.Rei's eyes lit up like two tiny suns.

"Oh Chad…you don't what it means to me to hear you saying something like that!" she said happily.Chad bent down and gently pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Rei," he said softly.Rei felt a delicious tingle rush through her body; she felt it every time Chad told her that.Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you too," she replied just as his lips descended on hers.Chad let his hands move into her mane of black silk and gently caressed her back.Rei broke away from him and opened her eyes.The sparkle in Chad's eyes was all the confirmation that she'd ever need that he was hers.Rei knew that the same sparkle existed in Darien's eyes, but his was focused on Serena.Something wasn't right about this whole situation, and Rei made herself a promise to find out what was going on.

Reine usually just walked into Serena's room whenever she wanted, but this time, she knocked politely.

"Serena, it's me," she said softly.

"It's open, Reine," came the reply.The younger girl walked inside to find Serena on her bed reading one of her comics.Reine thought she'd find Serena brooding over losing her boyfriend, but it was quite the contrary.Serena had controlled her emotions and not had a nervous breakdown; she really had matured!Reine closed the door behind her and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Momma, can I talk to you?" the little girl asked.Serena looked up from her comic in pleasant shock.Reine rarely called her that, and it always made her feel warm inside to hear her daughter call her that.She closed the book and put it to the side.

"Yes, honey, what is it?" she replied.Reine looked down at her hands; she wasn't supposed to be the nervous one.

"Um…everyone is really worried about you, myself included.We're all wondering if there's anything we can do," Reine stated.Serena sat up and smiled at her daughter; this couldn't be easy for her considering how crazy she and Reine usually drove each other.

"Don't worry, Reine, I'll be okay; I just needed some time to think and let the facts sink in," Serena stated.She couldn't let her own daughter see how much this was tearing her up inside.Serena knew that Reine was just as devastated about hearing about Darien as she was, possibly more!She was actually hoping that Reine would never have to know!

"Serena…momma, Luna told myself and the others that you gave up the moon crystal and said that you'd never be Sailor Moon again!" Tears were forming in the little girl's eyes."You can't do that!The world needs you out there; it needs Sailor Moon!"

Serena pulled her daughter into a warm hug, and Reine cried into her mother's chest.How could she be Sailor Mini-Moon without there being a Sailor Moon?

"Shh, my little one," Serena said soothingly and stroked her daughter's pink hair.Every once and a while, they'd have these little 'moments' when Serena would act like a truly matured mother, and she treasured every single one of them.Reine lifted her head, and Serena wiped away her daughter's tears.

"Don't worry, Reine, Sailor Moon isn't going away," Serena stated.

"Do you mean that?" Reine asked brightly.

"Yes, honey, there will still be a Sailor Moon," Serena said firmly.Reine hugged her tightly chanting 'thank you' over and over again, while Serena just smiled at her daughter.'Yes, Reine, there will still be Sailor Moon…just not the one you think.'Serena continued rocking her daughter in her arms, giving the little girl a feeling of peace and safety.

To be continued…


	3. Mercury's Happiness

Amy sat at her computer finishing up her homework (even though it wasn't due for a month and a half), but she couldn't seem to concentrate.Her eyes wandered aimlessly around her apartment.She didn't own the place, but her parents were out of town so much that she pretty much took care of herself most of the time.She kept hearing Luna's story over and over in her mind.

"I wonder if Serena could use some company right now?" Amy asked herself."But then again, maybe she wants some time to herself right now."

A knock on her door drew her attention away from her best friend's predicament.

"Come in," she called over her shoulder.

Amy heard footsteps on the carpet, and a bag being set on the floor.

"Hi Amy," a familiar voice.The girl spun around when she recognized the voice.

"Oh hi Greg!" she replied.'Oh shoot, I forgot that he was coming over to study with me tonight.'The young man eyed her curiously, and his hazel eyes softened as he approached her.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked gently.

"Huh!" Amy gasped as she looked like she'd just been woken up from a daydream."I'm sorry, what did you ask me?"Greg knelt down next to her.

"I asked you if you were all right, Amy, you look a little down.Did something happen?" he asked tenderly.Amy smiled at him warmly.

"No, nothing's wrong with me.Serena's just going through a tough time right now, and I feel bad about it that's all" she answered.

"Well…maybe this will help a little."Greg reached for his bag and pulled out a single, yellow carnation."Here."Amy's eyes lit up as she accepted the lovely flower, and she breathed in the wonderful scent.

"Greg, thank you, but why?" she asked.He smiled at her warmly.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me with that killer chemistry test we had last week.I didn't know what to get you, so I kind of guessed; I hope it's okay," Greg said nervously.Amy gave him a reassuring smile.

"I love it, thank you Greg," the blue-haired girl responded.The young man blushed slightly, and Amy had to stop herself from grinning at how cute his face looked when it was beet red.

"I should be thanking you, Amy; you're incredible, you know that!" Greg said firmly.Now, it was Amy's turn to blush.Now, she was glad that she had a dark navy sweater over her turtleneck; otherwise, Greg would have been able to see her entire body turn bright crimson.

"Greg, please, you're embarrassing me," she said shyly and put a hand to her flaming cheek.He grinned at her slyly; for some reason, he was only one that made her feel uncomfortable when he was around.

"So, what did you want to work on tonight?" the brown-haired young man asked.Amy groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Do you mind if we take a break this evening?I just can't concentrate tonight," she sighed.

"Sure, anything you want.So, what do you want to do instead?" Greg asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked with a slight grin.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about Chinese?" she asked.

"Sure, my treat," Greg replied.

"No way, I couldn't ask you to pay for me," Amy said firmly, but Greg shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Amy, I owe you one from last time remember?" he teased.

"Okay," she conceded.Greg went to the phone and dialed the number for the restaurant.

Amy smiled at him warmly; she was glad that he came to see her so often.Since the first time that she'd met him during the battle with the Negaverse, there was something about him that Amy found alluring.Something about him just made her feel warm and calm; it was like his presence was a natural tranquilizer to her.

And now that he was back in Tokyo for good, Amy felt like she'd really found someone that she could be herself around.Greg had become her closest friend next to Serena; he was always willing to listen to her no matter what it was about.

'Officially', they were study pals in school; they worked together on projects, labs, and term papers.Unofficially (Amy blushed slightly), they were more like two people going 'steady'- just not admitting it.They'd gone on a few 'dates' to restaurants near Amy's house, and she enjoyed each one more than the last.

Amy's eyes fogged over dreamily as she remembered the first time that he had kissed her.It was after they'd been cramming for their chemistry midterm and was late at night.They were both exhausted, and Amy ended up falling asleep on his shoulder.After he'd woken her up, she'd showed him to the door, and Greg had kissed her cheek softly.As his eyes locked with hers, Amy could feel heat rising in her body.The next few moments were a blurry mess.Greg had cupped her chin in his hand and laid a whisper of a kiss on her lips.It had been just a brush, but it had made Amy nearly burst into flames.They both had blushed furiously afterwards and quietly said goodnight.

Greg hadn't kissed her since then, and Amy knew that he was waiting to see if she approved of it.He wouldn't do anything that she didn't want him to do.

"Well, they said that the food will take about twenty minutes," Greg stated, breaking Amy out of her daydream.

"Oh thanks, is it being delivered?" she asked.

"Nah, they're deliveries are really back, and it would have taken two hours to get here.I just as soon walk down there and get it myself," he replied."Besides, it's nice outside tonight anyway."

"Okay, I'll go with you," Amy said brightly and hopped up.Greg knew it was useless to argue with her; one thing that he'd learned about Amy is that she never lost an argument.

"Come on, girl genius, just don't eat it all before we get back!" he quipped.

"Hey!" Amy gasped and smacked him on the shoulder."Listen here, you pig out just as much as I do, Mr."

"Okay, we're even, now I'm starved so let's go!" Greg prodded.Amy grabbed her windbreaker out of the closet, and Greg opened her door for her as they headed downstairs to the street level.

A half an hour later, they reentered Amy's apartment, but this time, Greg was carrying a large paper bag.He set it down on the kitchen table and pulled out the small white boxes inside.Amy grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and handed them to him.

"Oh come on, Amy, since when do you eat Chinese off a plate?" he teased.

"You're right," she conceded and put the plates back.

"Now, let's see…this one is chicken…this one is beef…and this one is the rice," Greg stated as he handed Amy the different boxes.

"Where's sweet and sour sauce?" she asked.Greg pulled out a small plastic bowl.

"Right here, and last but not least come the egg rolls," he finished.

"Is that it?" Amy said as she placed the boxes on the table.

"Woops, almost forgot the fortune cookies," Greg answered and pulled out two small wrappers.He handed Amy a pair of chopsticks, and they each dug in.

Five minutes later, Amy was still trying to pick up her food.Despite all of her brainpower, she could never understand how to use a pair of chopsticks.After she dropped a piece of chicken for the third time in a row, Greg chuckled softly.

"Need some help, genius?" he teased.Amy just made a face at him.

"No thank you, I can do this myself," she said arrogantly.

Greg watched her dropped the same piece of food three more times and decided to help her.He stood up and walked around the table, taking a seat next to her.

"Here…" he stated and clasped his hand over hers, "…just hold it like this, don't try to crush them, just hold it gently."Amy listened to his soothing voice and sighed inwardly.His fingers gently guided her hand and lifted the chicken to her mouth.She opened her mouth, and Greg popped the piece inside with her own hand.

"Thank you," Amy giggled as she chewed.Greg turned his head to face her; she was not more than two inches from him.

"Your welcome…just take your time and let it come naturally; you don't have to be perfect at everything!" he said softly.

Amy felt herself becoming lost in the deepness of his eyes.Their fingers were still entwined, and she pulled his hand up to her face.Greg let his palm come to rest on the side of her left cheek.He brushed her lips with his thumb, wiping off a smudge on the side of her mouth.

"Amy…" he said tenderly, 'If only I could tell you what you mean to me, how I think about you every day!' Greg added silently.Amy slid her free hand into his hair and gentle stroked the short, brown strands.

"Greg," she replied in the same loving tone.'If only I could tell about the butterflies that I feel every time I see you- how my palms sweat, and my heart pounds when you smile at me!If only I could tell you that…that I think I…I…I…' Amy's thoughts wandered off into oblivion.If she couldn't tell him, then she'd show him.

Greg felt her tugging his head towards her, and he let her guide him.Amy pulled him close and pressed her lips against his.At first, it was gentle, and they both let the kiss feel itself out.In a matter of seconds, they were at home in each other's arms.

Greg's free arm wrapped around Amy's waist and drew her closer to him.Both of her hands locked around his neck and held him tight.

'Oh gosh, is this really happening?' Amy gasped silently as she felt Greg plant a series of soft kisses on her mouth.'If this is a dream, don't ever let me wake up!'He carefully pulled away, but Amy didn't let go of him.

"Amy, if you want me to stop, I will," Greg said as he tried to catch his breath.She gave him the biggest smile that he'd ever seen.

"Mmm, I don't want you to stop; I want you to…" he cut her off with a kiss.Amy opened her mouth slowly to allow him in, and they tasted each other for the first time.

Greg felt like he was losing his mind!He couldn't believe that he was actually kissing Amy, but he hoped that he'd be able to kiss her for the rest of his life.She tasted like a ripe peach, and that had always been his favorite fruit.

Their fires slowly dwindled, and Amy finally let his mouth leave hers.Her eyes fluttered open, and Greg met her with a tender smile.

"Amy…my Amy…" he breathed huskily not even fully comprehending what he was saying.She smiled at him brightly.

"Greg…" she nearly whispered, not knowing what else to say to him.The young man seemed to understand and pulled her head against his chest.Amy gladly buried herself in his embrace and nearly purred when he began stroking her hair.She felt wonderful like this- so peaceful…so calm…so happy…Amy silently prayed that a certain meatball-headed blonde that she knew would soon feel this exact same feeling with Darien once again.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:I'm trying to capture each scout's perspective of the situation, so I'm making little sub-plots about each of them.I'm hoping to have either Jupiter or Venus up in the next few days.Please review and let me know what you think.


	4. Memories of Love

Lita stormed into her apartment; she was as mad as a hornet!Not only had she had to listen to Luna's story about Serena and Darien, but some jerk had nearly run her off when he ran a red light.

"Man, if Darien cheated on her, I'm gonna pound him until he's permanently blue!" Lita growled.It was then she heard rummaging in her kitchen; now, she had a reason to kill!No one messed with her kitchen!

"All right, you jerk, get out of my kitchen before I throw you out!" Lita roared as she walked through the doorway.She quickly covered her mouth when she saw who it was.A pair of green eyes shone at her.

"Well, if that's what you want, Lita, but I'd rather like to stay," a tender voice laughed.

"Oh Ken, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she said regretfully.Her boyfriend's smile only widened.

"I know…now c'mere," he stated and opened his arms.Lita ran into his embrace, and Ken spun her around the room.

"Hey, put me down, you big dope," she laughed.Ken set her down, and Lita wrapped her arms around his neck.His hands grasped her waist and drew her closer.

"Kiss me, you goddess of culinary," he cooed softly.Lita happily obeyed and yanked him his mouth onto hers.She felt all her frustration and anger washing out of her as his gentle lips touched hers.Lita was so glad he was with her; Ken was often the only anchor she had to reality.

Flashback…

Lita let her mind drift back to the memories of their time together.She and Ken had grown up in the same town and were the best of friends.But Lita's parents had moved to Tokyo, and they had to part.However, one year ago, Ken had come to Tokyo in order to attend college.The first time that Lita saw him again she almost didn't recognize him.He looked so handsome- his sandy-brown hair, deep green eyes, and perfect physique.

At first, Lita just wanted to be his best friend again, and he wanted to be hers.But as time went by, Lita found out that every guy that she 'dated' was always compared to Ken, and every girl that Ken 'dated' was compared to Lita.The night of her eighteenth birthday, Ken had taken her to a fancy restaurant downtown.When he'd brought her home that night, Lita had taken him by surprise.She gave him a quick peck on the lips as a thank you.

It was at that moment when their eyes had opened, and they both saw what was right in front of them.Ken drew her close and gave her a passionate kiss.The world melted away, and they were soon completely lost in each other.

Lita tingled as she remembered that night in every delicious detail.It was same night that she'd lost her virginity.She'd given it to Ken without a second thought and was overjoyed to find that it was his first time as well.

End Flashback…

Ken released her gasping for air, and Lita had to slow down her pounding heart rate.He combed his fingers through her soft, brown hair and tugged on her ponytail holder.

"There, feel better now?" he teased.Lita gave him a big smile.

"You bet!" she nearly purred.Ken's expression softened and concern filled his eyes.

"Now tell me…why's my girl so angry?Some guy make a pass at you again?" he laughed.

"Very funny," Lita groaned."No, it has nothing to do with me.It's Serena; she caught Darien cheating on her."Lita stopped to let her statement sink in and wasn't surprised to see Ken's mouth hanging open."There's something not right about this, Ken; I know Darien, and he'd never do this to Serena; he'd kill himself first!"

"Maybe someone is trying to frame him?" Ken suggested.

"I thought about that, but I can't think of who?Darien doesn't have any enemies- domestically at least," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, how about non-domestic enemies?" he replied.Lita knew what he was getting at.After their first time together, Lita had made a decision to tell Ken who she was.It took him a few minutes to calm down, but he accepted her special power without question.Lita knew that he loved her for **who** she was and not **what** she was, and she loved him just the same way.

"I've thought about that too, Ken, but I don't know about that either.We haven't been in any fights in a while, so I don't know who it could be," Lita stated.

"I hate to say this, but why don't you just ask Darien.If he has the balls to cheat on Serena, he'll have to guts to be honest about it," Ken said firmly.Lita's eyes widened in astonishment.

"You know something…you're right!Serena contacted all of us today and said that she wants to have a scout meeting tomorrow at the temple," she stated.

"Well then, tell Darien about it and ask him to show up.But, don't tell Serena about it; make them face each other head on; otherwise, they'll both be left with unanswered questions," the sandy-haired young man stated.

"Ken…" Lita cooed and draped her arms around his neck, "…you're a absolute genius.I don't why I didn't think of that!"He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure you would have, considering that you have the brains to go along with your exquisite beauty," Ken said with a sly grin.Lita licked her lips seductively.

"Hmm, flattery will get you everywhere," she said with a sultry smile.

"I know…" he trailed off as his lips met hers.Lita pressed her body close to his, trying to mold herself into him permanently.Ken ran his hands up and down her back, while ravaging her mouth with hot, steamy kisses.

When they pulled apart for air, Lita had his shirt half open, and Ken's hands were under her uniform blouse.

"I forgot to ask you…what are you doing here?" Lita asked with a wide smile.Ken stroked her tummy, and Lita squirmed as he tickled her.

"I wanted to make dinner with you, that's all," he replied.Her eyes glowed with love and compassion, but soon erupted with unadulterated desire.

"Well, I'd prefer making something else with you right now," she cooed.Ken cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Do you have your wand lying around?" he asked with a wicked smile.Lita took her hand and kissed his palm.

"It's right here…" and she put his hand between her breasts.Lita quickly recalled the conversation that all the girls had had years ago.The first time after Serena had slept with Darien, she told the girls something unique about the sailor powers.Namely, that their powers acted as a magical barrier against any 'baby scouts' entering this world too early.

Lita loved the fact that she could enjoy the most intimate of acts with the man she loved, but they both could experience it totally completely without having to worry about certain aftereffects.

Ken stopped her mind from functioning with a heart-rendering kiss.

"Well, my beautiful Lita, shall we finish this here or some place more comfortable?" he said hotly in her ear.As much as Lita would have loved to drag him down on the floor right then and there, she decided to be a little traditional and pulled Ken towards her bedroom.

He kicked the door shut behind them, and they immersed themselves into becoming one once again.

"Artemis, do you think it's true?" Mina asked as she propped her head up on her hands."I mean, what Serena said a couple days ago."The white cat shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Mina, I hope it isn't.Darien has loved Serena since the beginning of time; I don't know why he'd do something like this now!" he replied.Mina nodded her head in response.Her eyes glazed over, and her mind drifted onto a more delectable topic.She rolled onto her back and giggled.

Artemis knew that laugh like the back of his paw.Mina was thinking about him again; the girl was hooked, lined, and sunk.

"Thinking about Glen again?" Artemis quipped.The sound of her boyfriend's name caused another playful giggle to escape Mina's lips.

"Mmm hmm, I miss him, Artemis," the blonde replied sadly.

'So do I.With him around, Mina was actually acting mature!' the cat sighed inwardly.

"He'll be back soon, Mina, you know that he had to go home for his grandfather's funeral," Artemis stated.His charge smiled at him and nodded.

"I know, but I still miss him," she sighed.

Flashback…

Mina still remembered the first time that they'd met.It had been like a lightening bolt had struck the two of them.Their eyes locked, and it was like this instant connection had been established.Usually Mina was a big flirt when it came to boys, but with Glen, she did something that she rarely did with anyone other than Artemis; she talked to him.There first day together had been one long chatting session.

Glen had asked her what her name was, what school she attended, and what she liked to do.Mina didn't just tell him that; she told him everything about her- likes, dislikes, what grossed her out, what she loved to eat…anything!

Mina found out that Glen was an exchange student from England.Her heart had nearly stopped when she found out that he was multi-millionaire.Apparently, his parents were wealthy landowners who also owned several corporations throughout the world, including Japan.They had sent Glen to Tokyo to train and gain experience to run one of the branches for himself one day.

After their first hour together, Mina had fallen head-over-heels in love with him.It wasn't like her old schoolgirl crushes; it was deep, passionate, and needy love.His soft hazel eyes had a way of borrowing straight into Mina's heart, and his smile could make her blood boil in an instant.His hair was the exact same color of blond as hers, and some people had even asked them if they were twins! Mina remembered how his hands felt- so soft and gentle yet strong and powerful.Everything about him was perfect, but the best thing about him was that he couldn't take his eyes off of her.Her heart fluttered every time he looked at her or even smiled at her. When they went their separate ways that night, Glen had kissed her cheek and asked if he could see her again; Mina had heartily accepted.

They started seeing each other readily until Glen told her that he had to return home for his grandfather's funeral.

Mina remembered their long hug at the airport terminal, and the passionate kiss that they'd shared before she had to let him go.That moment was what let her keep going after he'd left; it was enough for her to last on until he returned.

End Flashback…

"Mina…MINA!!!" someone yelled at her.She nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Huh…what?" she gasped, and then turned to see Artemis next to her.

"I wanted to remind you about the meeting that Serena called for tomorrow," her cat stated.

"Of course, I do.We're all anxious to see what she has to say; I hope you changes her mind," Mina said with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"So do I, Mina…" Artemis added softly, "…so do I."

To be continued…

Author's Notes:I know…you're all sick of the interludes right!Well…this is the last one before the main plot resumes.I'm sorry for taking so long, but I needed to establish the relationships first because they play an important role later on; I couldn't just throw them in.Anyway, next chapter will be coming up soon and get ready because it's time for 'SERENA'S DECISION'!!!


	5. Serena's Decision

# Serena's Decision

The following day, five females and two cats worriedly awaited the arrival of their leader.Five minutes later, Serena turned up the walk and saw her friends waiting for her.She took a deep breath and calmly approached her fellow scouts.

"Hi guys," she said with a forced smile on her face.

"Hi Serena," they replied almost in unison.

"I'm sure that you're all wondering why I ask you here today.I made an important decision a few days ago, and I just wanted to tell each of you in person.I owe you guys that and more," Serena said with a proud smile.

"What is it?" Rei almost choked out.Serena approached the black-haired young woman, and Rei's face contorted nervously.Relief came over her face when she saw her meatball-headed friend give her a warm smile.

"Rei, I need you to do me a favor," she stated.

"Um, sure, what is it?" the keeper of Mars asked.Serena reached into her blouse and pulled out a familiar broche.

"Here…" she answered and placed the locket into her friend's palm.Rei's jaw dropped open, and everyone else gazed at Serena in shock."…I want you to take care of this, Rei, I want someone that I trust to have this."

"Serena…I…I…" Rei gasped not knowing what to say.She looked down at the locket in her hand; it was the same locket that contained the Moon Crystal.

Serena left a shocked Rei and went to her daughter.

"Reine," she said happily and knelt down next to her.Her daughter looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Serena, you told me that Sailor Moon wasn't leaving!" the pink-haired girl shouted.Her mother chuckled softly and drew the little girl into her arms.

"Shh, my little one, I promised you that there would still be a Sailor Moon, and that Sailor Moon is you," Serena said firmly.

"Me?" the little girl gasped just to make sure that she wasn't hearing things.

"Yes, Reine, you are now Sailor Moon.You're a little young, but you've logged just as many 'field hours' as the rest of us so you're not ignorant."Serena lifted her head and gazed at the other scouts."Listen to these girls, Reine, each of them provides an important part to the Sailor Scouts."

She turned Reine towards Amy.

"Mercury teaches you that you have to examine a situation and not be so 'gung-ho'!" Serena quipped.

"Serena…" Amy said as tears streamed down her cheeks.Then, Serena turned Reine towards Lita.

"Jupiter will teach you that you can't always fly solo; you need to depend on your friends as well," the blonde said with a smile.

"Oh Serena…" Lita cried as her eyes watered over.

Next came Mina…

"Venus will teach that no matter how bad something appears, that dark cloud will always have a silver lining," Serena stated as her own eyes began filling with tears.

"Serena…" Mina whimpered softly.

Finally, it was Rei's turn…

"Reine, Mars will probably be your best teacher; she will teach how to have an unbreakable spirit," Serena finished.Rei's bottom lip quivered as she saw pure admiration and gratefulness shining in her former teammate's eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" the black beauty shouted.Serena touched her friend's shoulder.

"Because my reason for being Sailor Moon no longer exists, therefore, my duties as keeper of the moon crystal are finished." Serena took one final look at each of her closest friends. "Guys, please help Reine through the beginning stages, she's still young and needs lots of guidance."Luna came up and rubbed Serena's leg.

"Serena, it won't be the same without you here," the cat cried as tears dripped from her small eyes.The blonde sat down and hugged her guardian.

Each of the scouts came around her and gave Serena a big group hug.You could hear the crying and sniffling from each person- both cat and human.Their embrace lasted for no less than five minutes.

Serena stepped back from the group and patted her daughter on her head.

"Well, kiddo, you're the leader now.Remember, let your heart guide your actions, and you will always find your way," she said warmly.Reine hugged her mother's waist and cried into her blouse.Serena was about to comfort the little girl, when a familiar black motorcycle pulled up in front of the temple.

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late," Darien called as he ran up the walk.Serena closed her eyes and tried to maintain her composure; she had to be strong for Reine's sake as well as her own.

As Darien approached the group, he noticed that everyone's eyes were bloodshot red from crying, and Reine was hugging Serena like she was the little girl's lifeline.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Darien asked.Lita wanted to jump up and pound him, but Serena's eyes stopped her from moving.The longhaired blonde shot her friend a look that said 'Let me handle him.'

When Darien didn't get an answer, he approached Serena and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Serena, what is it?Did something happen?" he asked with a confused expression.Now, all four of the girls wanted to pound Darien's hide!Serena unhooked her arms from around Reine and ushered her over to Amy and Lita.She took Darien's hand in hers and forcibly removed from her arm.

"If you would, please don't touch me," Serena said with her teeth gritted.All of the scouts watched Serena like a hawk.Her fists were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were turning white!Her body was starting to quiver, but she wasn't trying to stop from crying.Instead, she was trying to control her growing anger for the young man behind her; moreover, his complete lack of remorse over what he'd done to her.

Darien felt Serena tense and naturally thought that she felt bad about something; her statement hadn't made any sense to him.Not heeding her words, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"Serena, what is it?" he asked tenderly and kissed her hair.The final thread holding back Serena's growing anger snapped violently.

She drew her arm forward and with a force greater than she'd ever used in battle, Serena drove her elbow straight back into Darien's stomach.The young man gagged and drew back holding his abdomen in pain, gazing at his princess in utter shock.

The girls sat there frozen with shock and apprehension.If Serena had ever hit a girl with that much force, she would've broken the girl's ribs.Serena turned around, and her eyes opened slowly.

"Darien, I asked you not to touch me; since you didn't listen to me, I had no choice but to make you release me," she stated flatly.

Darien staggered up off the ground holding his stomach, which was throbbing in pain.He'd never seen Serena hit someone before, much less that strongly.

"Honey, what did I do?" he asked sadly.His eyes burned with regret over whatever it was his love was so angry about.He almost wanted to run under the fiery gaze of her deadly, blue eyes.

Serena wasn't falling for Darien's 'sorry face'.She knew his tactics too well and didn't buy it for one second.She raised her right hand and slapped Darien across the face.

"Ouch!" he gasped and lifted his hand to the painful red welt on his left cheek.

"Darien, don't play the sorry little boy with me; it doesn't work!You made your choice, and now, you're going to face the consequences!" Serena hissed.She reached into her coat pocket and pulled out something that Darien knew very well.

Serena held up their Star Locket; the symbol that represented their love throughout the eons of time.The young woman dropped the token on the ground and raised her foot.

"Serena don't!" the scouts shouted in protest.This was going too far, even if Darien deserved it.

"Serena, don't do it please," Rei pleaded with her.The blonde conceded and retrieved the locket.

Darien felt his heart start beating again when Serena had stopped her heinous action.His former lover turned away from him and approached their daughter.

"Reine, I want you to keep this.I want you to remember your parents and how happy they make you every time you see this okay."Serena turned and scowled at her ex-boyfriend."Besides, its usefulness to me is gone."It felt like a knife had stabbed Darien in the heart.Serena stood up and gazed at her friends.

"I'll talk to you guys tomorrow, okay," she said trying to tone down her temper.They all merely nodded in agreement.The young woman turned and walked past Darien.

Trying one last time to find out what he'd done to her, Darien staggered to his feet and grabbed Serena by the arm.

"Baby, please, what's gotten into you?" he gasped.Serena snapped around, and Darien drew back at the pure rage seething in her blue orbs.

"What's gotten into me, Darien?It's more like who you've gotten into to!"Without warning, Serena booted him in the groin with a kick a World Cup soccer team would have been jealous of.Darien collapsed to the pavement, writhing in pain while Serena merely glared at him.

"Sorry, Darien, but I guess that means that your red-headed bitch won't be riding you anytime soon; that's too bad!" she sneered."One last time, Darien, don't ever touch me or come near me or Reine again!If you do, I swear, I'll have you arrested for stalking!" Serena hissed and stalked away leaving her former prince groaning in pain, as five tear-eyed sailors watched on in silent agony.

From within her dark realm, the queen laughed sadistically as she watched the drama unfold.

"My queen, your plan worked perfectly!" one of her minions snickered.The queen's lips quirked into an evil grin.

"Yes, everything is going exactly as I had hoped!" she stated.

"Shall I begin the next phase, my queen?" the shadow asked.The queen raised her hands around her viewing globe, and the image narrowed onto a young, pink-haired girl who was clutching a star locket against her chest.

"Yes, begin the next stage in the destruction of Sailor Moon," she cackled as the image faded away into nothingness.

To be continued…

Author's Notes:Did this chapter surprise you a little bit?Let me know what you thought; please review!


	6. Truth Revealed

Back at the temple, Darien staggered to his feet and stared at the other scouts.

"Could someone…could someone please tell me what's going on?" he stuttered while trying to stand up straight.

The sailors looked at each other, and Rei decided to speak for them.

"Darien, in a nutshell, Serena caught you cheating on her, and she dumped you," the keeper of mars said flatly.Darien felt the blood drain from his face.

"Cheating on her!What are you talking about?I'd never cheat on Serena; she knows that!" he gasped.

"Well, she told us that she found you and another woman 'getting it on' last Friday night at your apartment.Serena let herself in and found you and your mistress screwing in your bedroom," Rei finished with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"You've got to be joking!The only person I saw last Friday night was Serena!" Darien nearly shouted.His eyes held pure despair and misery.Amy stepped forward.

"All right, Darien, let's say you're telling the truth.What time did Serena show up at your place?" the blue-haired young woman asked.

"Uh…I think that it was about 7:00 in the evening," he answered.

"That's doesn't make sense because Serena's mother told me that she was home at 7:10.Apparently, Serena had broken one of her heels and gone home to change shoes," Amy stated.Everyone's eyes widened, and they stared directly at Amy.

"When did you find this out?" Lita and Rei asked at the same time.Amy drew back a little at their demanding looks.

"Just this morning, I was planning to tell you guys when Serena got here, but she kind of ran the show herself," the young woman answered.

"So, if Serena was at home, who was the 'Serena' that was with Darien?" Mina asked.All eyes turned towards the black-haired young man, and Darien gave them a confused look.

Before he could answer, a large explosion drew their attention.

"What was that?" Reine gasped.

"I'm sensing an evil force nearby," Rei confirmed.

"This will have to wait.I'm sure that there were people hurt in that explosion," Luna stated."Now each of you, transform!"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

Each of the girls became their respective counterparts, but Reine looked a little solemn.

"It's not the same," she murmured.

"Reine, you must be strong for your sake and for Serena's," Luna ordered.The young girl nodded her head.

"You're right, Luna, I'll do my best," Reine said firmly.Each of the girls smiled at her, and they headed off for the battlefield.

"Well…well…well…" The scouts were stopped in mid-stride.

"Who's there?" Lita demanded.A figure appeared from the shadows.He was tall and thin with hair as black as tar.His eyes were steely gray and sent shivers down the scouts' spines.His clothes were as black as his eyes and made him look like a demon personified.

"So, I finally meet the sailor snobs in person," he laughed.

"And who are you?" Mina repeated.

"Ah, my name is Mercite; how do you do?" he sneered.

"What do you want?" Reine asked.

"Ah, and you must be that blonde bimbo's little girl; tell me- how's your mommy?" Mercite snickered.

"What are you talking about?" Reine demanded.

"Oh, my guess is that she's home crying over losing poor Darien…how sad…and how pathetic!" he hissed.The scouts were ready to fry this annoying jerk, but a tuxedo-clad young man leapt in front of them.

"What did you do to my Serena?" Darien roared and grabbed Mercite by the throat.

"Me?Why nothing, Darien, you're the one she caught rolling in the hay?Tell him, how's it feel to know that you're responsible for breaking a princess's heart?" he sneered.Darien's anger was reaching critical mass!

"Answer my question or die!" he roared.

"Enough games, Tuxedo Mask!" A black surge of energy flung Darien back, and he landed hard on the pavement.

"That's enough!SUPREME THUNDER SMASH!" Lita commanded.

"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Rei added.The attacks hit Mercite and disintegrated into thin air.He gave them a big, toothy grin.

"Such weak attacks, surely you've got more than that.But, my queen demands quick results so I'll have to end this little tussle sooner that I'd like to." Mercite opened his hand, and four black lightning bolts exploded from his palm.

Each one drilled one of the sailor scouts dead on.Lita was sent into a nearby garage door; Rei went through a shop's window; Amy flew into a tree trunk; and Mina was smashed against a brick wall.The only one left unharmed was Reine, and Mercite approached the little girl.

"You big ugly piece of trash!" the little girl shouted as she staggered backwards.

"Oh, such bad words from a young child, you'll have to be punished." Mercite appeared next to her and sent a surge of black energy through her small body.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Reine screeched as the force of the energy knocked her unconscious.

"Leave her alone!" Darien shouted as he jumped at his daughter's assailant.

"Away with you!" Mercite shouted and swatted Tuxedo Mask away like he was fly.He picked up Sailor Mini-Moon and laughed sadistically.

"My queen has plans for you, little one…" he snickered and turned towards Reine's friends, "…but for now, why don't all of you give my respects to Sailor Moon and tell her how you lost her daughter!"With that, Mercite disappeared with an unconscious Reine.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Darien screamed, but he was too late.Now, he'd lost both Serena and Reine in one day!

"Oh Reine," the scouts said in unison.

"What are we going to tell Serena?" Mina said sadly.

"Wait a minute…this attack was a decoy; it was meant to draw us out so Mercite could capture Reine but why?" Amy asked out loud.Darien collapsed to his knees and covered his face in shame.

"Dammit, how could this happen?" he demanded.

"Darien!" Rei shouted, and he lifted his head."Listen to me, I want you to come back to the temple with us.I want you to try and remember the day that Serena came to see you," she finished.

"What for?" the disgruntled young man asked.

"It's clear now that the person who you were with that night wasn't Serena, and we need to know who it was.We're gonna need Serena to get Reine back, and the only way she'll come back is if what she saw you doing is false," Sailor Mars explained.Darien hated having to leave Reine in evil hands any longer than necessary, but he knew that Rei was right.They were going to need Sailor Moon for this one- the real Sailor Moon.

Rei sat in front of the sacred fire with Darien behind her.Amy, Lita, and Mina were standing off to the side hoping that this would work.Chad stood off to Rei's side.He knew from experience that when Rei used her psychic abilities, it drained her energy very quickly and many times she would faint afterwards.

"All right, Darien, this may be painful, but I need you to try and focus on the events of that night.Was there anything that was unusual that happened?Did the Serena you saw do anything that might tell you who she really is?" Rei stated.The keeper of mars closed her eyes and tried to see Darien's memory.

Darien closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.His mind focused on Friday evening and when Serena had shown up.Her greeting was the same as always; she flung herself into arms and kissed him.The kiss had seemed a little different though; Serena had tasted slightly different.Then, after they had made love, he'd fallen asleep very quickly, which was quite unusual.He recalled a peculiar noise and concentrated on it to try and recall the memory.

It was laughter- cruel, sadistic laughter, and it was coming from the woman in his bed.His eyes had barely been open, but Darien remembered seeing a hazy image of a woman with long, blood red hair standing by his bed.

"Ah!" he gasped and snapped out of his trance.He was breathing hard and sweating bullets.

"Oh!" Rei moaned and started to fall over slightly.Chad was at her side in an instant, and she leaned on him for support."Thanks," she said softly.He smiled warmly at her.

"Anytime," he replied with a stupid grin.Rei turned back to the matter at hand.

"What did you see?" the scouts asked in unison.

"It wasn't much, guys, all I saw was a blurry image of a woman with long, red hair," Darien stated.

"That's all I saw too; I couldn't see her face," Rei added.

"I don't get it.Who has an axe to grind with Serena?" Lita asked out loud.

"Yeah, it's not the girl has any enemies…except from Negaverse that is," Mina stated.A light bulb went off in Amy's mind.

"That's it!Of course!" she nearly shouted.

"What?" everyone asked at once.

"Darien, think about it, who is someone that has long, red hair, hates Serena, and is obsessed with owning you?" the keeper of mercury asked.

"I don't know," the young man replied.

"Remember Mercite said that his 'queen' demanded results…" Darien suddenly 'got it', and Amy nodded her head.

"That bitch!" Darien hissed.

"Who?" Mina asked dumbly.

"There's only one person who hates Serena enough to use me against her, and that person is Queen Beryl," Darien stated.

"But I thought that we banished her back to the Negaverse a long time ago," Lita said in shock.

"What is banished can always return, Lita," Luna said sadly.

"She's right.You guys closed the door on the Negaverse, but it doesn't mean that the door couldn't open again," Artemis added.

"Damn her!" Darien growled and clenched his fist.Rei put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Darien, we know the truth now and so will Serena," she said with a smile.

"I'll go with you," he stated.

"No, I wouldn't recommend it.If you come with, Serena might think that you talked us into believing you.We'll tell her first thing in the morning," Rei stated.

"But…" Darien protested.

"Darien…it's almost midnight; Serena's out like a light by now," the black-haired beauty interjected.

"All right, I'll wait," he conceded.

"Good.Now, why don't we all get some rest okay?We'll need our strength tomorrow," she advised.

"Rei is right.We'll meet at Serena's house tomorrow morning, agreed?" Luna asked.

"Agreed," the scouts answered.

Author's Notes:Finally, the culprit is revealed!Please review this and let me know what you think!If you'd like to send me a personalized message, send it to [bigtrw@juno.com][1].Next chapter will be up soon!

   [1]: mailto:bigtrw@juno.com



	7. Love Lost and Found

The little group dispersed, and Rei stood up from her knees.

"Wow," she said and wobbled unsteadily.A pair of hands grasped her waist and helped her stand up.

"Hey, still don't have your full strength back yet huh?" Chad asked from over her shoulder.

"No, I guess that I used all my mental powers trying to find out who did this to Serena and Darien," Rei answered.Chad gave her a gentle hug.

"You did your best, babe, you don't have to be perfect," he said softly.

"But the Sailor Scouts count on me for stuff like this," the keeper of mars retorted.Chad kissed her neck and nuzzled her ear.

"Rei, the girls know that even you have your limits; they don't demand an answer from you; they know that you always give your best regardless of what it is," he said firmly.Rei turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Chad, I needed to hear that," she said happily and gave him a quick peck on the lips.She turned around and moved into his embrace.

"Hey, I know from personal experience that you always give your best," he chuckled.Rei lifted her head and gave him a sultry smile.

"Just what are you implying?" she asked with a raised brow.

"That you're a goddess, my dear Rei, a goddess of fire," Chad said with a tender smile.Rei wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss that proved just how much fire she had inside her.

"Thank you, my long-haired stud, just what else do I do best?" Rei asked with a wicked smile.Chad bent down and touched his forehead to hers.

"Babe, do I really need to elaborate, or…" he teased and picked her up, "…do I need to show you first hand?"

"Well…I always remember better visually than verbally- so show me," she ordered.

"My pleasure," Chad said and kissed her hard and deep.Rei felt herself becoming lost in their kiss, and he gently backed off.Her eyelids drooped slightly, and she leaned against him.

"Rei, you need to rest," he stated.Rei gave him a pouting look, but a sneaky little idea wound its way into her head.

"Can I have some company?" she teased.Chad grinned at her and carried her towards her room.

"Of course, my darling, you know that I'd do anything for you," her man stated lovingly.Rei slid open her door and closed it after Chad carried her inside.

"I know you would, Chad, that's one of the reasons why I love you," she laughed.He laid her down on her futon and tucked her in.He slid under the covers and hugged her tightly.Chad kissed her forehead, and Rei buried her face in his shoulder.

"Goodnight," she nearly giggled and settled into his arms.

"Goodnight, you wicked, little temptress," he fired back.Rei elbowed him in response, and they both laughed softly.Chad kissed her hair, and she settled into his arms to rest.

Mina reached her street and strolled up the sidewalk with Artemis at her side.

"I knew that something was fishy about all of this," Mina stated.

"I know, Mina, but at least now we know all the facts," Artemis added.

"You're right, Artemis.I just hope that Serena forgives him."

Woman and cat walked on in companionable silence until they reached Mina's house.When she turned up her walk, her eyes caught sight of something that made tears fill her eyes.

"Hey cutie," a familiar voice said lovingly.

"Glen!" Mina shouted and ran towards him, almost trampling Artemis in the process.

"Hello Mi…hmmph." Glen was shut-up as she caught him in a deadly lip-lock.Mina nearly devoured him on the spot, and the poor young man had to literally pry her off him.

"Wow!" he gasped when he got a chance to breath."Remind me to go away more often."Mina just hugged his neck.

"You're back early!" she giggled in delight.

"Well, I had a beautiful woman waiting for me," Glen answered.

"How did things go with your grandfather?" Mina asked.Since the first time that she and Glen had met, Mina could tell that he and his grandfather had been very close.It must have devastated Glen to find out that he had died.

"Fine, Mina, he's resting in a peaceful spot.We buried him next to my grandmother; now, they're finally together again," the young man stated.His eyes moistened slightly, and Mina kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I wish that I could've come with you," she said sadly.

"Me too, but I don't want to talk about death anymore.I want to talk about life, specifically…our lives," Glen stated.

"How long are you back for?" Mina asked with a hint of sadness.She knew that he was only here for limited amount of time, but she wanted to make the most of it!Glen gave her a big grin.

"Well, that's what I was going to tell before you decided to play tonsil hockey," he teased.

"Hush you!" Mina said and blushed.

"I've got a surprise for you, sweetie, you're gonna be stuck with me for a long time," Glen said with a smirk.Mina's eyes lit up brighter than the stars.

"What do you mean?" she asked hopefully.Glen drew her closer and kissed her gently.

"While I was at home, my parents told me something very interesting.It appears that the president of our Tokyo branch plans to retire at the end of this year, and they are looking for someone to replace him.So, I volunteered to take his place," the young man explained.

"You're here to stay?" Mina nearly shouted.

"Yup!My parents asked me if I'd mind staying someplace so far from them, but I simply answered that I've got a beautiful girl waiting for me to come home to her," Glen added.

"Glen!" she said passionately and pulled his mouth onto hers.It intensified with each passing second, and Mina had to fight the urge to push him down the grass.

"Let's take this inside," she cooed softly.Something rubbed her leg, and Mina looked down to see Artemis staring at her.

"What is it?" the blond asked.

"Mina, remember, you have to get up early in the morning," her guardian advised.

Glen watched the little interchange.He found much it easier to believe that his Mina was also Sailor Venus rather than believing that her pet cat could actually talk.When she'd first told him, Glen had felt overwhelmed that he was in love with a 'superhero', but Mina kept reminding him that she was still an ordinary girl.

"Don't worry, Artemis, I'll remember."She turned towards her boyfriend and gave him a sultry smile."Now you, we've got some catching up to do…"

Glen enveloped Mina in his arms and kissed her long and hard.She danced out of his arms and ran to her front door.

"Come and get me," she cooed and curled her finger at him.Mina disappeared inside her house, and Glen raced after her laughing.

"You're gonna get it, you naughty girl!" he called after her.

Artemis made decision right then and there that it would not be a good idea to stay with Mina tonight.

Serena sat up in her bed; she couldn't fall asleep.Gazing at her clock, she noticed that it was almost two in morning!

"Why can't I fall asleep?" she asked herself.Serena looked at the empty spot beside her.For once, she was glad that Reine was sleeping at Melissa's house. (Or so she thought.)

A bright light drew her attention, and Serena turned towards the opposite corner of her room.The flash began to take shape, and Serena recognized the person immediately.

"Hello Serena," a loving voice said warmly.

"Mother?" the young blonde gasped.Queen Serenity walked up to the bed and sat down next to her daughter.She saw tears forming in Serena's eyes and wrapped her arms around her.

Serena wasn't sure how it was happening, but she could actually feel her mother's warmth surrounding her.She felt her mother's hand wiping away her unshed tears and smiled.

"My child, something is troubling you deeply.Tell me what it is?" Serenity asked.

Serena's strength melted under the look of absolute tenderness in her mother's eyes, and she dove her head into her chest.

Queen Serenity listened to her daughter's sobs while gently stroking her blonde hair.She listened to Serena tell her everything that had happened- Darien, her leaving the scouts, everything!

Eventually, Serena lifted her head and wiped her eyes.

"Forgive me, mother, I know that I shouldn't cry like that," Serena said softly.

"My precious daughter, you're human, and humans cry when they're sad.Considering the circumstances, I think that your tears are quite justified.In fact, your tears are the reason that I'm here," Serenity stated.

"How so?" her daughter asked.Queen Serenity brought Serena to her feet, and her face became a little stern.

"Serena, I know what you saw Darien doing, but you must believe that it wasn't true," the queen stated.

"But mother, how can I?I saw it with my own eyes, and regardless of the circumstances, Darien enjoyed it!" Serena said in her own defense.

"Because he thought that it was you," Serenity retorted.

"Excuse me?" her daughter gasped.

"Take my hand, Serena, I want to show you something," her mother instructed.Serena did as her mother instructed, and the two suddenly appeared in Darien's apartment.

"What is this?" Serena gasped.

"This is the night when you found Darien supposedly cheating on you.Now come with me," Serenity stated.

Serena wasn't thrilled about having to relive this moment again, but she trusted her mother and followed.The two passed through the wall like it wasn't even there, and Serena once again saw the horrific scene.

"Mother, please, don't make me watch this," she pleaded.Serenity took her daughter's hand.

"Serena, let me show you what Darien is seeing right now."

The young princess watched as the red-haired woman on top of Darien changed into her!It looked exactly like her- right down to the meatballs!

"That's me!" Serena said in shock.Her mother nodded.

"Exactly, that's who Darien thought he was making love to.Now, watch and see what happens," Serenity advised.

Serena watched in painful silence as the little 'affair' drew to its conclusion.The red-haired woman slid off of Darien and laughed menacingly.

'I know that laugh!' Serena thought silently.

"Now Darien, you're princess will hate and there is nothing you can do about it." The woman changed back into her original form, and Serena's eyes widened in horror.

"Beryl!" she nearly shouted.Anger welled up in her blue eyes, and she wanted to rip the dark queen's head off!

"Serena stop!There's nothing you can do here; we are merely watching this scene replay; it has already taken place," her mother interjected.

"Beryl…that evil witch!I thought we banished her a long time ago," the blonde nearly growled.Queen Serenity waved her hand, and the two women reappeared in Serena's bedroom.

"Yes, Serena, you and the other scouts banished her but did not destroy her.She's been gathering her strength and now intends to exact revenge on planet Earth.She wants to destroy you and everyone you love," Serenity stated.Serena's fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white.

"I'll make her pay for touching my Darien!"

"That's not the end of it, Serena," her mother added."She's also taken Reine."Serena's anger disappeared and concern filled her eyes.

"What?When did this happen?" she nearly demanded.Serenity hugged her daughter gently.

"Queen Beryl attacked earlier today.One of her minions captured Reine during the fight," she explained.

"What have I done?" Serena cried as tears flowed down her cheeks."Not only have I lost Darien, but now I've lost Reine too!"

"No, Serena, you haven't lost anyone.You can put things right again," her mother said confidently.

"Yes, you're right.I'll make that sleaze queen pay for touching my family," Serena growled.

"My daughter, you must be careful.Queen Beryl is far more powerful than she was before." Queen Serenity stopped as if she was contemplating something.

"Is something wrong mother?" her daughter asked.

"I see that each of the scouts have found companions," Serenity said out of the blue.

"Is there anything that you don't know about?" Serena asked with a smile.Her mother grinned at her softly.

"I keep my eye on all of you from time to time," she replied.

"So why are you interested in the girls' boyfriends?" her daughter stated.

"It would be better if I explained it to all of you together.Have the scouts bring their 'boyfriends' as you call them to a meeting place.I want you and Darien to come as well; there I will tell all of you something very important."

Serena was really baffled by what her mother was saying, but she just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, but you're really confusing me," the blonde laughed.Queen Serenity giggled softly and gave her daughter a hug.She kissed her cheek and backed away.

"Use the moon crystal to call me, and I will come.I must go now but remember that your greatest strength comes from the love in your heart, Serena.Let your heart guide you." With that, Queen Serenity's image faded away, and Serena took a deep breath to clear her mind.

"Love is my greatest strength, and my greatest strength comes from those that I love." Serena hopped off her bed and quickly changed her clothes.'Please, let him still be up!'

Darien was a nervous wreck!It was almost three in the morning, and he still couldn't sleep.His mind was a whirlpool of emotions from misery and despair to anger and frustration.

"How could this have happened?How could I lose Serena and Reine in one day?"The young man ran a hand through his short black hair.His eyes where nearly bloodshot, and his heart was pounding.

He was surprised to hear someone almost banging on his door.

"Who would come by this late?" he gasped.

Upon opening the door, Darien found his beloved Serena standing in the doorway.He didn't know what to do or how to react?

"Darien!" Serena gasped.She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wha…hmmph?" Darien was shut-up as Serena kissed him with everything she had.At first, he wasn't so sure if this was the 'real' Serena or not, but when he tasted the inside of her mouth, he knew that it was his princess.

"Serena!" he said passionately and enveloped her in his arms.Shutting the door behind them, the two young lovers locked into a hungry embrace.It felt like ages had gone by since they'd held each other like this.Serena grasped his hair in her hands while Darien stroked his fingers through her golden silk.

"Darien, forgive me, I was such a fool; I know now that what I saw you doing wasn't your fault.You thought that it was me," Serena explained.The life came back into Darien's eyes, and a broad smile crossed his handsome face.

"Serena, I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner.I should've known that it was Beryl from the beginning, but I…hey wait a minute!" he gasped wandering why she seemed to know what really happened."How did you know?"

"My mother came to see me," his princess answered.

"Queen Serenity?" Darien gasped.Serena gave him the story in a nutshell.Upon hearing the tale, he swept her up in his arms.

"My darling, forgive me, I lost our daughter once again!" he said sadly.Serena cupped his face in her small hands.She raised his head up until they were eye to eye.

"There is nothing to forgive, my prince.We both should know by now that nothing can ever come between us.We'll get Reine back just like we always have," Serena said firmly.She rested her head on his chest, and Darien set his head on top of her hair.

"I love you, meatball head," Darien said softly.

"I love you too, Muffin," Serena answered.Their pronouncement was sealed with a passionate kiss, and Darien picked her up.

"Darien, let me heal you, my love, let me make you pure once again.I want to rid you of everything that witch put you through," she said firmly.He carried his princess to the bedroom and laid her down.

"My sweet, I've missed you so much," Darien almost cried.Serena ran her fingers down his temples and cupped his cheeks.

"I'm right here, Darien, there's nothing to worry about anymore," she said soothingly.Darien let himself be drawn into the loving arms of his princess.

As the early morning hours approached, Serena and Darien's souls were becoming one once again.Their love had been bent but not broken, and now, their hearts were making up for the lost time that they were apart.

Author's Notes:Just what will Serenity tell the Sailor Scouts?Stay tuned and find out!Next chapter will be up soon.Please review this and let me know what you think!


	8. Millenium Memories

Disclaimer:All right!It's time for some revelations; so read on and find out!I promise that you'll like it!

The sailor scouts once again sat on the steps of Rei's temple.However, next to each of them was a young man.

"Anybody have any idea why we're here?" Mina asked.

"No.Serena called us all early this morning and said to be here at nine," Amy answered.

"But…why did she want us to bring the guys?" Lita stated.

"What's wrong…you don't want me here," Ken said with a chuckle.Lita tilted her head back and grinned at him.

"I didn't say that," she retorted.

Just then, a black motorcycle pulled up at the end of the sidewalk.The girls recognized it as Darien's but what made them gasp was the fact that Serena hopped off the bike along with him.Their eyes widened even more when Serena took Darien's hand in her own and headed towards them.

"Hi guys," Serena said brightly.Everyone just looked at her completely dumbstruck.

"Uh, Serena, mind explaining…" Rei asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a grin.

"Well, yesterday you beat the snot out of Darien, and today, you look like a love-sick school girl," Lita quipped.Serena giggled softly.

"I know the truth about what happened to Darien; I know that it wasn't his fault," she explained.

"How Serena, we didn't even know until last night!We were going to tell you this morning," Amy stated.Serena walked up to Rei.

"Rei, may I have the locket that I gave you, please?"

"Yeah sure," the raven-haired young woman said with a smile.She handed Serena back her locket, and the young blonde clutched it in her hand.

"Please, everyone, come inside with me; there is something that you have to know." She received looks from eight very confused people, but they followed her inside the temple.Darien shut the door behind them and took his place beside Serena.

"Okay, meatball head, we're all here; so what's the deal?" Rei teased.Serena placed her locket in the center of her chest.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!!!" Everyone covered their eyes as a bright flash of light exploded from inside the circle that they'd all formed.

"Serena, what's the big idea?" Lita asked.She shut-up when she saw the image in front of them.

A beautiful young woman with long, silver hair stood in front of them.Her hair was tied up in meatballs just like Serena's, and she wore a strapless, white gown.

"Your majesty?" Luna and Artemis gasped.

"Hello Luna, Artemis, it's been a long time."

"Queen Serenity, is that really you?" Amy asked.Serenity looked around at the stupefied scouts.

"Hello girls, I'm glad to see that you're all doing well…" Her eyes moved to the young men standing by their sides. "…I see that you've all found your consorts."

"Consorts?" all four girls said at once.

"Serena, what's going on here?" Rei demanded.Her best friend just shrugged her shoulders.

"Beats me, my mother didn't tell me; she just said that she wanted to see all of you at once."

"Serena is correct, Rei, I asked her to bring all of you here; I have some information for each of you." Serenity turned towards Serena and Darien.

"Serena, Darien, you two know that you were destined for each other since time began and that from time to time you remember things from the Silver Millennium." They both nodded in agreement.

"Darien, you also know that you were the prince of the earth during the Silver Millennium and that you were Princess Serena's consort.However, there is more to the story which you do not know." Serenity gazed around at the other four couples. "Each of you were together at that time as well."

"WHAT?" they all said at the same time.

"Woah, wait a minute, I don't remember any ancient times inside my head," Chad blurted out.Rei glared at him and muttered 'She'll explain.'

"Darien did not preside over the earth by himself.He had four generals; each of which was in charge of a separate region of the planet.Now the sailor scouts were made up of the princesses of the five inner planets of the solar system, however, the guardians or deities of those planets knew that five girls couldn't be expected to handle such a large responsibility alone."

"They talked amongst themselves and came to a conclusion to choose five young men to fight alongside them and support them.Darien was chosen for the princess of the Moon, Greg was chosen for the princess of Mercury, Glen was chosen for the princess of Venus, Chad was chosen for the princess of Mars, and Ken was chosen for the princess of Jupiter."

The four couples stood absolutely dumbstruck; they looked at each other but couldn't say a thing!Serena had to stop herself from giggling at the looks on their faces.

"Queen Serenity, there is something that I don't quite understand.Why is it that only I have memories of my time with Serena?Shouldn't the others have memories with the scouts?" Darien asked.

"Technically, yes, but when I used the moon crystal against the Negaverse, I did not have enough power to preserve everyone's memories.So instead, I tried to plant the seeds of your relationship in your unconscious minds so that when you eventually met, you would feel a 'trigger' of sorts whenever you saw each other."

"So, how were we chosen for one another?" Amy asked.A large smile broke out across Serenity's face.

"Actually, you kind of chose each other.You see, the guardians didn't exactly know who belonged with who, so they had the Moon Kingdom hold a ball where all of you would meet.As fate would have it, you all paired up with each other; it seemed that your hearts made the decision for you." Serenity smiled as she saw the girls' faces glowing as they looked at the young men next to them.

"Your majesty, not to sound rude, but is it possible that our memories of that time could be restored?" Greg asked.Amy looked at him with pleasant shock, and her heart began to glow with happiness.

"Actually, yes.In fact, I'll give you all a hand with that." Serenity walked over towards Lita and Ken.

"Lita, transform please."

"Uh, sure…JUPITER STAR POWER!!!" Within seconds, Sailor Jupiter was standing in Lita's place.Serenity raised her semi-transparent hand and placed it on Ken's forehead.

Ken's eyes froze in mid-blink as memory after memory flooded into his brain.He saw a planet that glowed with a soft, green haze.From time to time, lightning would streak across the sky, but it would never hit the ground.Then, his eyes beheld a vision that he would never forget.His saw a beautiful young woman dressed in a long, green ball gown.It curved up her body and stopped at the tops of her arms, leaving her shoulders bare.She flicked her ponytail behind her, and Ken knew immediately who it was.The young woman turned her head, and he saw his beloved Lita smiling brightly.She held out her hand to him, and the memory faded away.

While he was watching this memory, his appearance was changing.His work clothes glowed and changed form.He now wore dark, black pants, and a green silk shirt the same color as Lita's skirt.A long cape of a similar color was attached to his shirt by two brass clips.

Lita watched in awe as her boyfriend changed into a different form; she'd only thought that Darien could do this!

"Woah, what was that?" Ken said as he snapped back to reality."Heh, what am I wearing?" He looked down at his side and noticed a sword attached to his left hip.

"Ken, look!" Lita said in astonishment.At the hilt of his sword was a symbol made out of emeralds."That's…that's my symbol- the symbol for Jupiter!"

"Ken, you are the consort for Princess Lita of Jupiter and commander of the Earth's aerial fleet.I trust that you remember all of this now that your memory is restored," Serenity stated.The young man was a little dumbfounded by all of this, but he manage to collect his thoughts.

"Yes, thank you, your majesty," Ken replied as he clutched Lita's hand in his.Next, the queen approached Glen and Mina.

"Mina." She nodded in understanding.

"VENUS STAR POWER!!!" Sailor Venus appeared in Mina's place, and Serenity approached the couple.She placed her hand on Glen's forehead, and the young man closed his eyes.

He saw a planet that seemed to be radiating love and purity.It glowed a soft, yellow hue, and he could feel the warmth flowing from it, welcoming him to come closer.Then, he saw the source of the glow, and the warmth that he felt.There in front of him stood the goddess of love herself.It was his precious Mina- his heart and his love.She was wearing an elegant yellow-orange (I couldn't think what color Venus' skirt was.) dress that took his breath away.It reached down to her ankles but hugged her body so perfectly that it would any normal man faint.He saw her smile warmly and wave her hand at him, welcoming him home.

Just as Ken had changed, Glen did as well.He wore similar black pants, but his shirt was the same color of Venus's skirt.A cape hung from his shoulders, and he carried a similar sword on his right hand side (I'm making him left-handed.), and it carried Sailor Venus' symbol spelled out in topazes upon its hilt.

"Glen, you look incredible!" Mina piped happily.He gazed down at his new attire and smiled at his love.

"I wasn't sure if you two would ever find each other considering how far apart you were, but I'm glad that you did.Glen, you are the consort of Princess Mina of Venus and commander of the Earth's ground forces."

"Thank you, Queen Serenity," he said happily.

Next came Rei and Chad.

"MARS STAR POWER!!!" Sailor Mars took Rei's place, and Chad gave her a smile of appreciation.

"Not now!" she fussed as she noted the way he was looking at her.Serenity chuckled at the two of them.

"You two never change," she laughed as she placed her hand on Chad's forehead.

Chad's eyes snapped open, and he saw a planet that was glowing a fiery red color.He could feel the heat coming from it, but there was something odd about it.It wasn't any ordinary heat; it was the heat of pure passion.The scene shifted, and Chad saw the source of the passion.His mouth dropped open in utter awe at the beauty in front of him.

There, wearing a slinky, red dress that hugged her perfect body and made her long legs look gorgeous, was Rei.Her mane of black silk hung down her back and went just past her behind.She turned away from him and lifted her hair.

Chad's eyes widened even more as Rei unzipped her dress and let it fall from her body.She turned her head towards him and gave him a sultry smile.

"C'mere," she cooed and curled her finger at him.

As Chad watched this sensuous scene, his clothing changed as well.His pants were black, and he wore a red silk shirt.His cape was slightly different from the ones the others were given.His was black on the outside and red on the inside.

"Wow!" he gasped when he snapped back to reality.He was breathing hard, and his forehead was drenched with sweat.

"Hey, you okay?" Rei asked as she placed a hand on his arm.Before she couldn't even react, Chad swept her up in his arms and kissed her with every bit of passion in his soul.Rei was shocked and excited all at the same time.He'd never kissed her as Sailor Mars before!It was incredible; the fire she felt coming from him was so intense that she thought she would burst into flames.

"Chad…" Rei gasped when he finally released her, "…what…what was that for?" she asked while trying to catch her breath.

"I haven't got the slightest idea, but I felt like I owed you that," he replied.

"Well, maybe you should owe me more often…that was…wow!" She heard giggling and turned to see everyone grinning at her.Even Queen Serenity had trouble keeping a straight face.

"You two always were a little 'public' with your affection for each other," Serenity laughed.Rei blushed slightly and clasped her lover's hand.

"Chad, you are the consort of Princess Rei of Mars and caretaker of the earth." Chad nodded his head understand.

"Thank you."

Finally, it was Amy and Greg's turn.Serenity approached the two of them, and Amy caught her eye.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!!!" Greg was little nervous but allowed Serenity to touch his forehead.

He closed his eyes and saw a beautiful, small planet that glowed a soft, blue hue.The scene shifted to the planet's surface where he sat next to a large lake.The water was crystal clear, and Greg could see for miles around in each direction.As beautiful as the scenery was, nothing was as wondrous as the young woman who was lying in his arms.He looked down at her just as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Amy smiled warmly at him and straightened out a ruffle in her long, blue dress.It was so modest, and yet, it made her look so alluring to him.It was her trust and innocence that made her so beautiful to him.He wanted so much to kiss her until the end of time, but the scene faded away.

Just as he'd guessed, Greg now wore an outfit similar to the others.His pants were black, and he wore and sea-blue silk shirt.A long, navy cape hung from his shoulders, and a sword was strapped at his side.Both he and Amy smiled as they noted the symbol for Mercury spelled out in sapphires on the hilt of his sword.

"Greg, you are the consort for Princess Amy of Mercury and caretaker of the earth's oceans."

Serenity placed her hands on their shoulders, and they both looked at her.

"My children, I can sense something from within you two.You both are wondering if the lack of a 'physical' relationship is something that you should change- like the others have."

Amy blushed slightly; she didn't like talking like this in front of her friends.

"Don't worry, no one can hear us," Serenity assured her.Amy and Greg looked at each other, but neither of them could think of anything to say.

"It's quite all right, my young ones.Never think that love is dependent upon physical manifestation.Even my husband and I waited till our wedding night." Both teenagers looked at her in slight surprise.

"Amy, Greg, your love is the greatest thing that either of you have.If you feel the need to express that love to each other, then so be it, but never let it cloud your judgment or think that your love is dependent upon it." 

The two looked at each other and realized that Serenity had just said the exact thing that both of them were thinking.They clasped hands, and Serenity backed away from them, pleased that they understood.

One final time, her gaze fell on Serena and Darien.Understanding what she wanted, Serena quickly became Sailor Moon, and Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask.

"Each of you is a part of each other- remember that.Individually, you are strong, but together, you are unbeatable.As I told Serena, your greatest strength comes from your love for each other, and the bond that you share.You have all made me very proud, and I leave you to your mission." Serenity walked up to her daughter.

"My precious Serena, if it's possible…someday, I would like to meet my granddaughter," she said warmly.Serena dove into her mother's arms and hugged her tightly.

"Of course, mother, I would be more than happy to, and I know that Reine would love to meet you." Serenity released her daughter, and Darien placed a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"Well…" Serenity moved back towards the center of the circle, "…I wish all of you the best.May you live long and happy lives- together," and her image faded.

The five couples looked at one another.Each one of them was in their higher form, and yet nothing seemed to have changed.They were still the same people.

"She was one in a million," Lita said happily.

"No, she was the best there is," Serena corrected and wiped her eyes.

"Um…" Amy interrupted, "…I hate to interrupt, but I have some good news, Sailor Moon."

"What is it, Mercury?"

"During our battle with Minion, I manage to get a lock on his energy-type.I also scanned the city and found a location with the exact same type of energy emanating from it.It's my guess that it's the entrance to Beryl's domain," Mercury explained.

"You're a genius!" Sailor Moon gasped.Mercury smiled sheepishly.

"She's right girl, you're the best," Mina chirped up.

"That's right, my Amy, you are the best," Greg added.

"Stop it, all of you," she said with a red face.Sailor Moon became serious.

"Everyone, I'm sorry that I've let this happen, but I won't let Beryl get away with this.Let's teach that sleaze queen what happens when she messes the Sailor Scouts." Everyone cheered their approval and raced outside.Sailor Mercury directed them, and the group of young warriors – five female and five male – headed for a showdown with the Negaverse.

Author's Notes:Well, at last, this chapter is completed.Next time, the battle begins.Stay tuned to see what happens.I'll do my best to make sure that you're impressed.


	9. Enter the Negaverse

Mercury led them to an alleyway in the business district of Tokyo

Mercury led them to an alleyway in the business district of Tokyo.

"There!" she pointed towards the end of the alley.A door stood embedded in the wall, and the cement around it was covered with black scorch marks.

"That's the entrance to the Negaverse?" Sailor Moon reiterated.

"Yes, the energy readings match the ones from Mercite," Mercury answered as she punched the keyboard on her portable computer.

"All right, guys, stay alert…let's go." Sailor Moon opened the door and led the group of warriors inside.The door closed behind them, and the teenagers found themselves in a long, black tunnel.

"I'm sensing powerful evil forces all around us," Mars warned them.

"Mercury, can you locate Mini-Moon?" Sailor Moon asked.Sailor Mercury punched in her commands and scanned for Reine's energy.Each sailor scout emitted a specific energy type regardless if they were transformed or not.

"I can only tell you that's she's somewhere ahead of us.There's too much negative energy swirling around; I can't scan passed it."

"Don't worry about it, at least we know her general direction."

"Well…well…well…Sailor Moon…"

"That voice!" Sailor Moon growled and looked up.A transparent image appeared above her, and her teeth clenched so hard you could hear them grind.

"Beryl!" everyone gasped.

"So, Sailor Moon, I see that you're back in action…" Her eyes then trained on Tuxedo Mask."…Hello, my Darien, did you miss me?I must admit…you were quite excellent…now I know why 'little miss moon brat' wanted you so much."

Darien felt like he was going to be sick.He nearly hurled as he remembered that horrid night.The queen of the Negaverse had taken Serena's form, and he'd made love to her without even thinking.Damn it, he should've known better!A light bulb suddenly went off in his mind, and a cruel smile spread across his face.

"That reminds me Beryl, I have some news for you.You may think that you were good, but trust me… you're no comparison to Serena.She's the best there is, and you don't tread water against her perfection."

Sailor Moon blushed slightly, and a smirk almost appeared on her face.Everyone else was snickering as the dark queen seethed with rage.

"I was planning on keeping you around, Prince Darien, but just for that, you'll burn with your princess," the queen roared.

"Where's Reine?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"Why she's my guest, Sailor Moon; after all, I couldn't invite you without her here first?" 

"Tell me where she is?"A sadistic smile spread across Beryl's face.

"Your daughter, why she's in my throne room 'entertaining my minions' or is it…they're entertaining her!"

"You didn't!" Sailor Mars gasped, knowing what Beryl was referring to.She prayed that Reine hadn't been violated like she almost was.She knew the terror and fear that came along with it, and the feeling of utter helplessness almost destroyed her.

"Mars, what is it?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I know what she means…she means that Reine's been…been…" she couldn't get the words out, but Sailor Moon didn't need to hear them.

"Oh come…come…Mars…I'm not that tacky.No, if I was going to do that to such a pretty, young girl, I'd make her mother watch!" she cackled.

Tuxedo Mask was ready to explode, but the deep, blue eyes of his princess held him back.He saw something different in them; there was a fire burning in them that he'd never seen before.

"Beryl, I swear…if you touch one hair on my daughter's head, I promise that I'll send you back to the Negaverse in pieces!" Sailor Moon hissed.The dark queen laughed once again.

"Well then, little miss prissy, shall we see if you can even make it to my throne room…we'll be waiting…" Her maniacal laughter faded off with her image, and Sailor Moon clenched her fists.

"Damn her!" Jupiter growled.

"At least we know that Reine is okay," Venus stated, trying to think of something good.

"Yes…but for how long?" Mercury retorted.Sailor Moon shook her head.

"That sleaze queen won't touch her; she wouldn't waste an opportunity to torture me like that.She just wants to aggravate and throw me off-guard." The blonde closed her eyes, and her palms opened as she calmed down her emotions.

"Guys, we need to keep our cool; Beryl wants us on edge.I know that I'm the last person who should be saying this, but we can't act foolishly.Reine's been here long enough; I want her back and that's exactly what I'm going to get!"

The determination in her voice made everyone smile at her.She wasn't talking like a teenager or a blonde airhead.

"You sound like an angry mother," Mars quipped.Sailor Moon turned towards her, and her eyes told the story.

"I'm well beyond angry…now let's go."

The group finally reached the end of the tunnel, however, the next section was split into five tunnels.

"Which way do we take?" Venus inquired.Mercury ran a scan on the area, but it came up blank.

"I can't tell which passage leads to Beryl's throne room."

"I guess we'll each take a separate passage," Jupiter stated.

"Agreed.Darien and I will take the center tunnel; Mercury and Greg take the right; Jupiter and Ken take the far right; Mars and Chad take the left; and Venus and Glen take the far left, okay?" Sailor Moon directed.The scouts and their companions nodded in unison.

"Good luck, everyone, don't go dying on me now."

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon, we'll be fine," Ken stated.

"That's right, we're together and nothing can stop us when we're together," Jupiter added firmly.

"See you guys on the other side," Venus stated as she and Glen headed down their passage.

"Let's go kick some Negabutt!" Jupiter shouted as she and Ken headed down their tunnel.

"Take care everyone, we'll see you soon," Amy sighed as Greg followed after her.

"See ya later, meatball-head," Rei laughed as she and Chad took off down their passage.Sailor Moon gazed at Tuxedo Mask.

"Shall we?" he quipped.

"Yes, it's time to finish this once and for all!" she said firmly.They clasped hands and raced into the darkness, determined to find their daughter and rescue her once again.

Author's Notes:Get ready to rumble!The battle begins next chapter…stay tuned!!!


	10. The Battle Begins

Mars and Chad had been running for the last thirty minutes and stopped to catch their breath

Mars and Chad had been running for the last thirty minutes and stopped to catch their breath.Mars looked ahead of them, but the tunnel seemed never-ending.She looked at her companion, and Chad bent over to grab hold of his pants to hold up his weight.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just been awhile since I ran like this."

"Suck it up, we gotta find Reine." Chad took another deep breath and stood back up to his full height.He heard a whizzing sound in his ear, and it was getting louder.

"Look out!" he grabbed Mars and pulled her behind him.

A pulse of black energy hit the ground on the exact spot where she'd been standing.Both of them raised their heads and saw Mercite grinning at them evilly.

"Well done, I'm impressed," he laughed.

For once in his life, Chad kept his mouth shut and didn't say some type of comeback.Instead, he let go of Mars' hand and drew his sword from its sheath.The metal felt incredibly lightweight, and the hilt nearly graphed to his hand.

"Nobody lays a finger on my girl.You want some…come get some."

"Happy to oblige."

Mercite fired a series of energy blasts towards him, and Chad held his sword at ready.When they were in range, he swung and displaced the black shockwaves; the attack dissipated into nothingness.

Mars looked at him in shock.Where had Chad learned to fight like that?Then again, the first time that she'd activated her sailor powers her fighting techniques came as second nature to her.

"Chad, keep him busy!"

"Got it babe."

Chad drew the dark creature's attention by charging straight at him, using his sword for protection.Mars leapt to the side and concentrated her powers.

Mercite was determined to break Chad's defenses and lashed out with one attack after another, but the young man continued to advance on him.

"Chad!" Mars screamed.He got the message and jumped away from Mercite.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars launched a fire arrow straight at the nega-creature, but he merely stood there with a smirk.The attack hit him and merely dispersed.

"What?"

"Tsk…tsk…tsk…Mars, don't think you can beat me with a such a weak attack."

"She's not the only one you're dealing with!" Chad shouted as he charged once again.

"No more games!" Mercite growled and blasted the young man away with a massive shockwave.

"Chad!" Mars screamed as he rolled onto the ground.

"Don't worry, you're next!" Mercite charged up his energy, and a black ball of nega-power gathered in his hand.Chad saw him preparing his attack and forced himself to his feet.

Mars looked on anxiously.She already used her strongest attack.What was she supposed to do now?

"Now die!" Mercite launched a massive lightning bolt straight at Mars' position.She crossed her arms to protect herself.

"REI!!!" She heard her name called out…then silence.

Mars uncrossed her arms when she felt no impact and opened her eyes.

"Huh!" Chad stood in front of her.He was facing Mercite, and his body was sizzling.His clothes were torn, and she could hear him breathing heavily.When he fell to his knees, Mars knew that he was hurt badly.

"Chad!" she gasped and rushed to his side.The young man just glared at Mercite with a look that could kill.

"I said that nobody touches my girl…least of all you!" Chad fell forward and only Mars' arms kept him from falling flat on his face.

"Chad…you're hurt!" she cried as she clutched him in her arms.He turned to look at her and smiled warmly.

"Better me than you." Mars wanted to deck him, but tears filled her eyes instead.

"Beat him for me…" His eyes left no room for argument, and she laid him down on the ground.Standing to her feet, her head whipped up, and her violet eyes raged with anger.

"You!" she growled.Mercite merely laughed.

"Oh…did I hurt your boyfriend?Sorry, he's the one who got in the way."

Mars was scared, angry, and frustrated all at the same time.Again, Chad had saved her life; it was just like the time that he'd saved her from Katsi's attack.She clutched her fists and felt her heart pound; no, she wouldn't let him down again.

A fire began to burn in heart; it was the fire of her love.Someone had hurt the person that she loved, and they would pay dearly.

Mars felt her power growing as she thought of her love for Chad, and everything that he had done for her.He put up with her cruel treatment, covered for her with grandpa when she came home late, and had even saved her from being raped.

"Chad…I won't let you down!" She began to glow as her power intensified.

"Oh…how amusing!" Mercite laughed.

Mars prepared herself to unleash the most powerful wave of fire that she could throw.It wasn't just the fire of Mars but the fire of her love was fueling her attack.Her eyes trained on her opponent, and her brow creased with concentration.

"Mercite…you will die!MARS FIRESTORM CONSUME!!!" Pillars of flames erupted from Mars' hands, and they enveloped the dark creature.

"It's not possible!!!" he screamed as the fire burned him.The pillars surrounded him in a circle then imploded like a vice.

"Noooooo!!!" The fire consumed Mercite's body and left nothing but charred dust floating in the air.

Mars was breathing heavily, but she still had enough strength to kneel down next to Chad and lift his head into her lap.She brushed his bangs out of his face and smiled as his eyes fluttered open.

"Did you get him?"

"Yeah…yeah, I got him," she said proudly.Chad raised his hand and cupped her cheek.

"That's my Rei." Mars laid a soft kiss on his lips and gazed at him lovingly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just give a minute, then we can get going."

"Take your time," she sighed happily, relieved that he wasn't seriously injured.

Meanwhile, Venus and Glen had their own problems.They had run into a clone of Mercite.The only difference was that this one's name was Gormite, and he was twice as ugly.Glen was holding his own as he traded sword blows with the nega-monster.

"Glen…out of the way!" Venus ordered.

"VENUS…LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!!!" The heart shock bounced off Gormite like a fly.He nailed Venus with a shockwave attack then nailed Glen with a blow to the head.He fell next to Venus' prone figure and glared up at their enemy.

"Now, you both shall die!" Gormite fired a mass of black energy, and Glen jumped on top of Venus.

"AHHHH!!!"

Venus opened her eyes to see Glen shielding her with his body.He was shaking, and his arms looked ready to buckle.She gasped when she saw his back bleeding badly.

"You okay?" he croaked out.

"Glen!" she cried and held him close.

"Don't make me sick!" Gormite growled.Venus laid her lover's down on the ground and stood up.

"You're going down, dirt bag!" Venus remembered Serenity's words; her greatest power came from her love and the ones she loved.

Mina let her mind drift to thoughts about Glen and how much he meant to her.He was only man that she ever known who didn't see her as 'just a pretty girl'.To him, she was smart, funny, and had a great personality.He was the only one who never insulted her if she acted like an airhead; in fact, he found it quite cute.

'Glen, my love, I won't leave you now.' Her body glowed as her power became fueled by her strong emotions.

"Prepare to die, sleazezoid!VENUS METEOR STORM!!!" 

What seemed like an infinite number of meteorites poured down onto Gormite's body.He cried out as one after another pelted him down to the ground.Just as he raised his head, the mother of all meteorites came down and smashed him into the ground… permanently.

Venus felt drained from using so much energy, but she turned around to check on her lover.As she held him in her arms, Glen gave her soft smile, and she kissed him, waiting for him to get his strength back.

"Ken…heads up!" Jupiter shouted.Ken ducked an energy boomerang just in time to miss being decapitated.They'd run into another nega-creature; his name was Bermite.He was fast and powerful, and neither he nor Jupiter could lay a finger on him.

Jupiter wiped her brow then ducked an energy wave.This guy never seemed to slow down, and she was getting tired with all the constant dodging.

"JUPITER ONK EVOLUTION!!!" Jupiter unleashed her spinning thunder attack in an attempt to slow down their slippery opponent.He merely swatted away the energy and continued his attack.

However, it distracted Bermite long enough for Ken to slip behind him.He grabbed the nega-creature and pulled his arms behind him.

"Now Jupiter!"

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me…just attack!" She charged up her energy but refused to release it.She just couldn't hurt Ken.

"I can't do it!" she cried out.Those few seconds were all Bermite needed.He slammed his elbow into Ken's stomach, then kneed him in the gut, and flung him to the ground very hard.

"KEN!" Jupiter gasped.

"Such a tragedy…" Bermite laughed.

Jupiter was shaking as her emotions took control of her.She saw her love lying their motionless on the ground, and something snapped inside her.No one messed with her man, and no one beat him up. (She was the only one who could do that!)Even though she was a tomboy, Ken had still treated her like a girl.He was the only one who wasn't scared off by the tough attitude that she put out.

Jupiter felt her powers growing as her love and need fueled her energy.Her body glowed bright green, and her eyes filled with determination.

"Take this nega-trash…JUPITER THUNDERSTORM UNLEASH!!!"

Bermite tried to dodge, but the bolts of lightning were coming from every direction.One struck him, and he wailed in pain.A mere second of non-movement cost him, and the remaining thunderbolts lit him up like a Christmas tree.He exploded in a blast of electricity and smoke.

Jupiter rushed over to check on her fallen companion.She rolled Ken over and was relieved to see his eyes open.

"Hey beautiful." She smiled at him warmly.

"Hey handsome…you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, but I'm gonna need some massage therapy when this is over."

"I'd be happy to," Jupiter laughed as she held him close.

"Look!" Greg said as he pointed up ahead.He and Mercury had appeared to reach the end of their passage and saw some type of chamber ahead of them.Mercury scanned the apparatus, and a bright smile lit up her face.

"It's Reine…she's inside, but there appears to be some type of energy field surrounding her.It appears that there are four sources supplying the field.Three of them have been disabled, but one is still active.Until we disable that, we can't get Reine out of there," she explained.

"That's far enough." Mercury and Greg looked up to see a dark warrior descend in front of them. "Welcome…I am Lercite.You shall go no farther."

"Let Reine go!" Greg ordered.

"You're in no position to demand anything."

"How do we deactivate the energy shield?" Mercury inquired.

"Well, unfortunately, my comrades have failed; therefore, I am the only guardian left to see that this girl is not released."

"So basically, we beat you…we get Reine," Greg concluded as he drew his sword.

Lercite just sneered at the two of them and attacked.Mercury and Greg separated, and their eyes communicated their plans.Being partners in school had taught them to anticipate each other's thoughts, and it served them well now.Greg set up a distraction while Mercury prepared her attack.

"Greg!" The young man understood and drove Lercite toward her.

"MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!!!" The pillars of water were swatted aside by Lercite, and he launched a counterattack of black lightning.Mercury just barely dodged it and rolled over next to Greg.

"Amy!" he gasped and helped her up.

"What do we do now?My strongest attack doesn't work on him," Mercury said worriedly.Greg clutched her shoulders.

"Remember what Serenity said, your greatest power comes from your love for others, and the love that others have for you." He wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Now listen to me, you can do this Amy; I know you can."

Mercury felt her heart glowing as she listened to him.She could feel their love fueling her power and readied herself to attack.

"You make me sick!" Lercite hissed.

"Amy, look out!" Greg pushed her aside as a shockwave plowed him the wall.He collapsed to ground, and Mercury's heart nearly broke.

Her energy increased a thousand fold, and she began to glow as her thoughts strayed to Greg lying there on the ground.He was the only one who made her feel like a real girl and not a bookworm.He made her feel beautiful and passionate.He found her slightest gesture to be incredibly sensual and knew of the fire inside her, just waiting to be released.She would not disappoint him.

"You're done for…MERCURY TSUNAMI ARISE!!!" 

A giant tidal wave appeared out of nowhere and plowed into Lercite.He was flung against the wall, and then dumped hard into the ground by the force of the wave.The dark creature was held there as thousand of gallons of water pounded onto his body.

Greg managed to recover from Lercite's blow and rushed over to the nega-creature.He plunged his sword into its heart and finished the job, making it disappear in a puff of smoke.He turned towards Mercury and smiled.She ran into his arms, and they hugged each other tightly.

"You see…I told you that you could do it."

"It was because you were with me," she sighed.

Their attention was drawn to the dissipating energy field that fizzled away into nothing.Mercury rush ahead and opened the chamber.

"Reine?" The little girl opened her eyes to see Sailor Mercury smiling at her.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not, this is real." Mercury lifted her out of the holding cell and put her down on her feet.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Reine asked.

"We all split up to look for you," Greg explained.

"Come on, let's go find her," Mercury advised.Reine heartily agreed, and the trio continued down the passage.

Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask emerged from the dark tunnel and entered a large chamber.They knew this place well; it was Beryl's throne room.

"Where are you?" Sailor Moon demanded.

"My…my…my…what manners?" the queen of the Negaverse laughed as she appeared before the couple.

"Where's Reine?"

"Straight to the point and here I thought you might want to stay awhile," Beryl laughed.

"Where is she?" Sailor Moon repeated.

"Somewhere else in my castle.What a decision?To fight me or go look for her, which will it be?"

Sailor Moon grinded her teeth together.She wanted to rip Beryl's head off, but her first priority was to find Reine.

"After I find her, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead this time!" she growled.

"Sailor Moon!" The leader of the scouts turned toward the voice that had called for her, and she saw Sailor Mercury, Greg, and most importantly Reine appear beside them.

"Reine!" Sailor Moon hugged her daughter, and the little girl buried her face in her mother's chest.Tuxedo Mask wrapped them in his arms and hugged them both.

Beryl growled angrily as she knew that her advantage was dwindling fast.

Out the darkness, the remaining Sailor Scouts and their consorts appeared besides their friends.

"You all made it!" Sailor Moon said happily.

"We did it together!" they all said at the same time.You could hear Beryl scream with disgust.

"I swear…they don't make shadow warriors like they used to anymore.Such pathetic minions…I should never have trusted them."

Sailor Moon put Reine down and glared at the evil queen.

"Now Beryl, we finish this once and for all.This is the last time you threaten me, my family, or my world."

"Pretty speech, sailor brat, can you back it up?"

"MOON CRISIS POWER!" Sailor Moon turned abruptly and saw Reine transform into Sailor Mini-Moon.

"Mini-Moon, what are you doing?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm gonna fight too." Sailor Moon shook her head.

"No, this is my fight." The other Sailor Scouts stepped forward as well.

"No, Sailor Moon, this is 'our' fight.Let's win it together."

Sailor Moon couldn't help but concede, and everyone's eyes trained on their final opponent.The scouts stepped forward with their consorts beside them.

"So, you wish to challenge me again, moon child?Try if you like, but I am not the same as our last meeting."

"Enough talking, you sleaze queen, you're about to learn what happens when you make a mother angry!"

Mini-Moon smiled at the comment and looked at Sailor Moon with a warm smile on her little face.

"Ready everyone?"

"Ready."

"Let's do it!"

Author's Notes:Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but I just couldn't resist.This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine named Tara.She practically begged me to put the next chapter up, and I couldn't say no to her.I hope you enjoyed and get ready for the final battle next time.


	11. Final Victory

The sailor scouts spread out to surround the evil queen

The sailor scouts spread out to surround the evil queen.Beryl just sneered at the band of warriors.

"Very well, Sailor Moon, if you and your friends wish for death, then I shall give it to you." Beryl's body exploded with dark energy, and she grew to the size of small skyscraper.Her fingers crackled with power, and a sadistic smile spread across her face.

"Now…now…who should be first?Why not start with the first planet of this solar system."

"Mercury, head-ups!" Jupiter shouted.She barely had time to jump out of the way before a bolt of black lightning hit her position.

"You okay?" Greg gasped as he rushed to her side.

"Yeah, I'm fine.Watch it!" Mercury pushed them both out of the way as Beryl took another shot at them.

"That's enough, Beryl!" Sailor Moon shouted.Her scepter appeared at her command, and she concentrated her powers.

"MOON SPIRO HEART ATTACK!!!" The barrage of energy hit the dark queen and bounced off her like a fly.

"What?" the scouts gasped.Beryl just laughed.

"I warned you, Sailor Moon, I'm much more powerful than I was the first time we fought."

Sailor Moon clutched the moon crystal in her hand and closed her eyes.

"You may have changed Beryl, but so have I…MOON CRISIS POWER!!!" Releasing her energy, Serena became Super Sailor Moon.

"Ah yes, I remember this.You received a talisman that allowed you to transform didn't you?" Beryl laughed. "So…what are you now…a Super Sailor Scout?"

"I'm your worst nightmare.RAINBOW MOON HEARTACHE REFORM!!!" A rainbow of heart energy poured onto the queen of the Negaverse, and yet she merely seemed bored with the attack.

"Why doesn't it work?" Sailor Moon gasped.Beryl let out her sadistic laugh once again.

"Poor…poor little princess, do you really think that I'm that stupid?I've been watching you since the day of my banishment- your battles with the Doom Tree, the NegaMoon family, the Doom Phantom, and even your battle with Mistress Nine.I've seen it all!"

"I also knew about your transformation capabilities; that is why I did not return until I was powerful enough to withstand anything you threw at me.You think that just because you're on the side of 'love and justice' that you'll always win.How pathetic!"

Sailor Moon suddenly felt numb.Beryl had been preparing for her; she'd been studying her battles and fights over the last few years.No wonder her attacks didn't faze her.

"What now, Sailor Moon, she knows all of our attacks?" Mars gasped.

"There's nothing left but for all of you to die!" Within a fraction of a second, black tentacles sprung out from Beryl's position and wrapped themselves around the scouts.A second set wrapped around the guys and held all of them in midair.The only one who was left free was Sailor Moon.

"Leave them out of this!" Sailor Moon shouted.Beryl smirked and sent surges of energy through each tentacle.The scouts cried out in pain as immense dark power poured into their bodies.

"Now, you sailor brat, you're going to watch your friends not to mention your daughter and prince die, slowly and painfully.And the best part is…there is nothing you can do about it!" Beryl cackled with sheer delight as Sailor Moon looked on in horror.The leader of the scouts collapsed to her knees and shivered.

"Yes, that's what I've been waiting to see, that look of utter helplessness on your face, moon princess!"

Sailor Moon gazed at each of her friends as they cried out in pain.She could feel the agony of their suffering as if it were her own.She watched her precious Darien being tortured all over again, and she had to watch as her daughter was subjected the excruciating pain.

She felt her heart breaking; she was helpless.She was so scared, and yet…there was something else welling up inside her.As she heard her friends crying out, begging her for help, and her daughter wailing at the top of her lungs, something inside her snapped.

The scouts could feel the life draining out of them and knew that this was the end.They all turned towards their consorts, wanting their last site to be of the man they loved.

"COSMIC MOON POWER!!!"

A massive light exploded throughout the chamber, and Beryl grimaced in slight pain, forcing her to release her grip on the scouts.

The sailors slowly rose to their knees and gazed towards the source of the light.There was Sailor Moon, glowing as bright as the sun and emitting enough energy to light up half the planet.Her blue eyes burned with a fury that would have consumed the deadliest of demons.They burned a trail straight towards the queen of the Negaverse.

"Very cute, Sailor Moon, what now…am I going to see you turn into Queen Serenity?" Beryl laughed.

Serena's eyes never left her enemy.Alongside with her sorrow and anguish, she had also felt a tremendous amount of anger- righteous anger.She'd never truly lost her temper with anyone before, but she had been pushed well beyond her limits by now.One way or the other, she was going to make sure that Beryl burned in hell for what she'd done.

"Serena?" Darien said worriedly as he saw the look in her eyes.He'd never seen her filled with such intense rage- not even when she'd been mad at him.

"Beryl!" Sailor Moon shouted, and her energy erupted.Once again, her uniform changed- her skirt lengthened even further, a silver mail appeared over her torso, bearing a crescent moon symbol, and silver gauntlets formed around her wrists.Her scepter morphed into a sword hilt, and Sailor Moon extended her hand.A beam of pure energy ignited from the hilt, and it rose almost three feet into the air.

"What are you doing?" Beryl demanded with a slight hint of apprehension in her voice.

"You're right, Beryl, I can't beat you with my old attacks, but I can beat you with a new one." Sailor Moon clutched her sword in her hands and glared at her opponent.

"Take your best shot, moon brat!"

"I'd be happy to.MOON…SABRE…ANNIHILATION!!!" Sailor Moon slammed her sword down onto the ground, and a massive pulse of energy surged towards the dark queen.The wave exploded into thousands of crescent moon shapes and slashed through Beryl's defenses like razors.

"Ahhhhh!!!" she screeched as the attack hit her directly, and she was forced backwards.

Sailor Moon clutched her blade as her breathing shortened; that attack had taken a lot of her power.Beryl was quick back on her feet.

"Damn you, Sailor Moon, now you'll die!" The evil woman brought her hands together, and her power formed into a glowing ball of dark, nega-power.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts shouted as they ran to her.They all looked on as Beryl's energy continued to gather.

"Guys, I need you; I can't beat her alone," Serena begged.Her closest friends all smiled at her.

"Think we'd leave you now?" Mars quipped.

"Right girlfriend, we're here for you," Venus chimed in.

"Let's rock!" Jupiter said firmly.

"Everyone, form up!" Mercury instructed.

The scouts lined up together and concentrated their powers.Each one of them began glowing their perspective color.Then, each of the scouts felt two hands on their shoulders.Their consorts had joined them for the final battle.

"You don't get rid of me that easily, babe," Chad said to Rei.

"That's right, you're not alone anymore," Ken told Lita.

"I will always be here for you," Glen said to Mina.

"Let's do it together," Greg told Amy.The girls were beside themselves, and love shone in each of their eyes.

Serena felt Darien step beside her and wrap his arms around her shoulders; Reine came up beside her and wrapped her small arms around her waist.

"How sweet, but now you'll all die together!" Beryl hissed and launched her attack.

"Not today, you sleaze queen." The scouts joined hands, and their power amplified.

"SAILOR…PLANET…POWER!!!" Their combined powers formed into a single beam of energy.

The two beams met head-on and exploded with unbelievable power; it was standoff.Neither the scouts nor Beryl held an advantage in power.

"Die, sailor brats!" Beryl pushed all of her power into her blast, and it forced the band of warriors back onto their heels.

"She's too strong!" Venus gasped.

"Don't give up, we can do this!" Mercury shouted.

"She's right, I've got enough for one more attack, let's make it count!" Sailor Moon ordered.Her sword glowed with her power, and she closed her eyes to draw upon every ounce of strength she had.The other scouts did the same and released all of their power.

"MERCURY TSUNAMI ARISE!!!"

"MARS FIRESTORM CONSUME!!!"

"JUPITER THUNDERSTORM UNLEASH!!!"

"VENUS METEOR STORM!!!"

"MOON SABRE ANNIHILATION!!!"

The Sailor Scouts poured their hearts into one massive attack.They drew upon their love for their friends and their lovers, just like Serenity had told them.Their greatest power came from their love for one another.

"This can't be!" Beryl gasped as her attack was penetrated. "Not again…NOOOOOO!!!" The combined powers disintegrated the dark queen and blasted her into nothingness.The force of the blast was so extreme that it threw the sailors all the way back of the tunnel they'd come through.

Several minutes passed by before any of them moved.

"Anybody get the number of that bus?" Jupiter asked as she stumbled to her feet.

"Oh man, that's smarts!" Venus groaned and rubbed her head.

"Everybody all right?" Mercury questioned.

"Yeah, I think so," Mars confirmed.She turned to look at the young man next to her.

"How 'bout you?"

"I'll live," Chad groaned and cracked his neck.

"Darien, Serena, Reine?" Mercury asked.

"I'm okay, and so is Reine," Darien confirmed."Serena's okay, but she's unconscious." All eyes turned towards the tuxedo-clad young man.He was holding a limp Sailor Moon in his arms.Her energy had been drained so much that she couldn't even remain in her transformed state.

The scouts turned to see the gateway to the Negaverse disappear into nothingness; the doorway had been closed- hopefully for good this time.

"Well everyone, I'd love to stay and celebrate, but I'm bagged," Lita said with a slight laugh.

"Me too," Ken agreed.

"Me three!" Mina chirped up.

Everyone returned to their everyday outfits, and the guys helped their girls up.

"I say that we all head home and chat tomorrow," Amy advised.

"You read my mind!" Rei said happily.

Darien lifted Serena into his arms, and Reine hopped up onto her feet.

"Thanks everybody, I know that Serena would thank you too, if she could," he laughed.

"No problem, tux-boy, it's all part of the job!" Rei laughed.She grabbed Chad by the hand. "C'mon you, let's go home."

"With pleasure."

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Mina said and headed off with Glen.

"Catch ya later," Lita piped up as she walked off with Ken supporting her slightly.

"Goodbye Darien…Reine," Amy said politely and lead Greg back to her place.

Darien looked down at the young woman in his arms; she'd done it again.This princess of his never ceased to amaze him.Looking down at their daughter, he gave her soft smile, and she grinned back at him.

"Let's go home, Reine."

"Hmm…mmm," Serena said in her sleep and snuggled deeper into Darien's arms.

"What'd she say?"

"She's just agreeing with me," Darien chuckled.

"I agree too, let's go."

With that, the trio headed down the alley and back out onto the streets of Tokyo.They headed for Darien's apartment and some much needed R&R.Once again, the Sailor Scouts had done impossible.Serena and Darien had survived another test- perhaps their toughest of all.Their love had been bent but not broken.Sometimes Love Hurts, but it can make you stronger in the long run, if you try hard enough.

Author's Notes:At last, this is done!Man, this took a long time, but I think it came out very well.I'm not sure yet, but I think that I might add an epilogue, just for the heck of it…yeah, why not!Hope you enjoyed this and remember…send me your thoughts!


End file.
